Assassins
by Mertz
Summary: Go by the title... : Rated M for a bit of graphic details later.
1. Chapter 1

I make no claims to Voltron or it's characters, just borrowed them to create my story.

This story may take me a while to finish...holidays and general busy schedule. Enjoy Chapter 1. Mertz

* * *

Assassin:

It's the middle of the night on Planet Arus as a figure crawls out of the lake and changes clothes behind a bush. The figure is now dressed all in black it's face hidden and crawls up the wall of the castle till it reaches the 2nd floor balcony. Trying the handle to the door and finding it locked the figure takes something off of its belt making a hole in the glass big enough to reach through to open the door.

The figure walks down the halls and presses a button on its wrist that activates a digital map of the castle. Taking note of its location and the door the figure needs it deactivates the map and continues walking down the hall slowly and quietly.

Several minutes later the figure in black unexpectedly comes across a castle guard. Before he can yell the figure knocks him out and lowers him to the ground before moving to the bedroom door of Princess Allura. Green eyes study the lock before placing a device on it that automatically enters the code needed to open the door. The figure quietly enters the room and closes the door allowing it's eyes to become accustomed to the darkness and the objects in the room before hearing a noise and stepping into the shadows. The figure watches the windows as a rope comes down in front of it and yet another figure in black places a device against the window that causes it to melt. The new figure quietly steps into the room and moves toward the bed as the other removes something from it's belt and throws it at the newcomer. The new figure howls in pain as the shuriken becomes imbedded in it's arm revealing the figure to be a man.

Princess Allura sits up in bed at the sound and screams when she sees the man throwing something at her. The other figure jumps across the bed grabbing Allura and rolling her off the bed onto the floor. A small bomb goes off blowing up the mattress where Allura was moments earlier causing alarms to go off in the room.

The figure jumps up and begins fighting with the man as Keith comes running into the room with a laser gun held up. He hits the controls for the lights and spots to the two figures in black fighting then the blackened mattress where Allura sleeps.

"ALLURA!" He sees her rising from the other side of the room and runs over pulling Allura up off the floor pushing her toward the door as Lance and Pidge enter the room and yell, "FREEZE!"

Distracted by the voices the man briefly turns toward them giving the figure in black the opening to hit him in the throat before turning and doing a spin kick to the face knocking him out. Standing over the unconscious man the figure in black stops and holds up it's hands as Keith re-enters the room. Walking toward the figure pointing his laser gun, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure removes it's mask revealing a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald green eyes speaking with a musical voice with a light British accent, "I'm the one who just saved your princess from assassination, so if you would be so kind as to put the gun away I would appreciate it."

Keith looks at the body lying on the floor and back at the woman before he lowers the gun as Allura comes back into a room followed by a protesting Hunk. Keith glares back at her, "I thought I told you to stay out in the hall."

Allura raises her eyes at him in challenge, "I want to know what is going on. Who are these people?"

The woman in black laughs as she studies Keith's flushed face, "She has problems obeying direct orders doesn't she?"

Keith turns away from Allura and glares back at the woman, "You still haven't answered my question. Who the devil are you?"

The woman does a small bow toward Allura, "Caitlin Williams; Galaxy Garrison sent me."

Lance steps forward angry, "What a load of crap! They would have contacted us first."

Caitlin looks Lance up and down causing him to flush before she answers, "I told them not to."

Lance glares at her and she smiles at him before looking back at Keith and Allura turning serious, "There is a contract out on Princess Allura's life. I was hired to make sure she stays alive."

Keith looks back at Allura who suddenly went pale as she stares at Caitlin then he looks back at her, "Who?"

Caitlin grimaces, "We don't know yet. In my line of work I hear things through the grape vine; this was one of those things. When I contacted Admiral Graham with the information he hired me to protect her. I asked them not to contact you because I didn't want you to know I was coming."

Keith studies her, "You wanted to see how hard it was to get to her…"

Caitlin smiles at him as Coran and Nanny come bursting into the room, "Commander, what happened?"

Nanny runs over to Allura horrified as she looks at what's left of her bed, "My God…"

Allura grabs Nanny stopping her, "I'm fine Nanny, Coran; thanks to Caitlin." Gesturing toward the woman across the room from them; who looks down at the groaning man on the floor who is slowly waking up. Caitlin kicks him in the face again knocking him back out before looking back at Keith, "I suggest you get this one locked up, he may have our answers."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is in the conference room sitting around the table as Keith enters the room. He looks at the group before turning his eyes to Caitlin, "I just got off the comm with Admiral Graham and he confirmed everything."

Caitlin raises her eyebrows at him, "At least you confirmed my identity…the rest of the security here is lousy."

Keith glares at her as the rest of the men turn as one toward her looking like they would love to hit her. She smiles at them, "It was very easy for me to break into the castle. Your current security works against the average man, but not against trained assassins."

Lance studies her, "And that is what you are, isn't it?"

Caitlin turns her head to the side a bit looking inquisitively at him, "No, I'm not an assassin, but I was trained as one. I know how they think, how they act and what they will do to try to kill your princess. I would think you would be happy to have me on your side."

Lance snorts as Keith takes over, "What do you want us to do?"

Caitlin looks at him briefly and then turns to Allura, "I will be your shadow Princess, where you go I go."

Keith interrupts, "Like hell…"

Caitlin looks at Keith, "Are you going to follow her everywhere? Sleep with her at night, stay in her room as she changes clothes?"

Nanny stands up red faced, "Absolutely not!"

Coran stands up and raises his hand to silence the room as Nanny sits back down, "Keith, she has a point, we need a woman with the Princess."

Keith looks from Coran to Caitlin who smiles at him, disgusted he sits down and glares at her. "Until I know the extent of your capabilities I will not trust her welfare to you alone."

Allura looks around the room and stands, "Since it is my life I think I am the one who should have a say over what happens to it."

Both Keith and Caitlin look back at her. Allura looks at Keith, "Keith, if she was going to hurt me she would have done it already. If she hadn't jumped on me and rolled me off that bed the bomb would have blown me apart."

Keith shudders as Allura turns her focus to Caitlin, "I agree I need someone to help protect me, but why do you need to be with me every second of the day?"

Caitlin studies her, "It wouldn't necessarily need to be me with you every second of the day, but you will have no privacy until the threat is over. A trained assassin would take any opportunity to strike; it could be just when you are walking down the hallway to a meeting."

Allura nods in understanding as she returns to her seat, "Very well, I won't like it, but I understand it."

Caitlin nods at her, "Very well Princess."

Allura looks at her, "If we are going to spend that much time together please just call me Allura."

Caitlin nods, "If that is what you prefer, my friends call me Cat." Allura nods and Cat continues, "I take it you have some kind of schedule, team practices at certain times and what not?"

Keith answers for her, "Of course, which will all now have to be changed."

Cat smiles at Keith, "You catch on quick. But these things will be changed daily, in other words, I don't want her to have a set schedule for anything. We will also be switching rooms on a regular basis, she will be lucky to sleep in the same room twice in the same week."

Coran stands and addresses Keith, "I think you will need to find a new pilot for Blue lion, she will be too exposed in it."

Before Keith can comment Allura stands up and glares at Coran and then Keith, "You are not replacing me, while I respect the fact that my life will be disrupted I will not become a prisoner in my own home."

Cat looks at her with a new respect while Keith holds up his hands as if in surrender, "I never said I would replace you Princess. As far as that goes I think you will be safe enough with all of us up there."

Cat smiles at his surrender…_there is more going on there than meets the eye…_she looks back at Allura, "As far as the lions go I concur with Keith, I would like to ride with you though. If your ship happens to be shot down then I will be in the cabin with you."

Coran looks at all three of them realizing he won't win the argument, "Fine, Allura will remain the pilot of Blue lion." then leaves the room disgusted, followed by Nanny.

Cat raises her eyebrows at Keith who ignores her as Allura asks another question, "Did you find anything out from the man that tried to kill me?"

Keith shakes his head, "No, we have him locked down, cuffed to the bed in his cell, but he refuses to say a word."

Cat looks at him, "Let me question him."

Keith looks at her suspiciously, "Exactly how would you extract information?"

Cat smiles evilly at him, "In ways you probably don't want to know about."

Before Keith can answer his communicator rings. He answers it, "Commander Keith…"

The voice on the other end sounds hesitant, "Commander…the ahh prisoner…is dead."

Keith is flabbergasted, "How?" as Cat starts swearing under her breath.

The guard makes a throat clearing sound, "We don't know. He was fine one minute and the next he had this white foam coming out of his mouth."

Cat looks at Keith disgusted, "Cyanide tablet."

Keith shuts his eyes, "Fine, get the body out of there, Keith out." He looks over at Allura who has gone pale and then at Cat who is visibly angry. She rages at him, "Instead of wasting time like this you should have let me question him the minute he woke up, now we don't know anything and have lost our only source of information."

Keith raises his eyebrows at her before replying sarcastically, "Yes, I should have just trusted that you were who you said you were and let you do anything you wanted."

Allura slams her hand down on the table stopping Cat's reply, "Enough of this!" She gets up out of her seat and leaves the room, Cat quickly rising and following her. Keith looks at the closing door shocked as Lance raises his eyebrows at him, "Well…that went well."

Keith glares at him, "Follow them and tell them to meet us down in the gym in thirty minutes. Change into your workout clothes; we are going to test Miss Williams' capabilities." Lance nods and leaves the room followed quickly by Hunk and Pidge as Keith sits there for a moment and tries to collect his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later Cat follows Allura into the gym still in the clothes she was dressed in earlier. Allura has changed into her workout clothes. She follows Allura across the gym as she stops next to Keith, "Why in here?"

Keith grimaces at her while Cat answers for him, "You would be too much of a target outside."

Keith glares at Cat before looking back at Allura, "She is partially right, we are going to test Cat's capabilities and I don't want everyone able to see what we are doing or what she is capable of."

Cat raises her eyebrows at him as she crosses her arms, "Just how do you expect to test my "capabilities"?"

Keith narrows his eyes at her, "You can either show us or we will attack you forcing you to show us."

She looks at Keith amused, "Go ahead, try it."

Keith looks at Lance and the others, "Lance, Hunk, Pidge, attack her." He takes Allura's arm forcing her to come with him as he moves out of the way while Lance, Hunk and Pidge circle Cat. The amused look leaves her face as she closely watches the three of them as Hunk tries to grab her from behind while Pidge tries a jumping kick. Cat ducks the kick and twists, her own foot connecting with Hunk's face knocking him backward as Lance and Pidge both attack her. Cat deflects the punches and kicks twisting between them.

Keith watches from the side his gaze narrowing on them as she deflects another one of Lance's punches…_she is playing with them, learning how they attack and what their strength's and weakness are…_then grimaces as she gets a hold of Lance throwing him at Hunk who tries to catch Lance as they collide and land on the ground. Cat then gets a hold of Pidge twisting him into a hold he can't break as her eyes come up and meet Keith's in a challenge.

Keith walks toward them as Hunk and Lance get up off the floor and prepare to attack again. Keith puts up his hand stopping them as he approaches Cat and Pidge. Cat smiles at Keith and releases Pidge who pushes away from Cat and goes to stand next to Hunk and Lance. She looks back at the others and then at Keith, "Is that the best you can do?"

Keith shakes his head at her and then attacks her. Lance grabs Hunk and Pidge and they walk over to where Allura is standing watching in amazement as Keith and Cat move in a blur of swinging arms and legs both trying to knock over the other. Keith manages to get a hold of Cat and throws her as she does a flip and lands back on her feet turning again to face Keith, "Who trained you?"

Keith smiles at her and then moves forward attacking again forcing Cat to push her abilities to the extremes in order not to be beaten. She manages to do a flip kick catching Keith in the jaw knocking him back as she steps away from him for a moment. _It's been a long time since I have fought anyone this good…_as Keith regains his footing and wipes the blood off his lip then circles her again.

Caitlin smiles wickedly at him and does several back flips to get away from him throwing three shuriken at him. Keith's eyes grow large as he flips back to avoid the first two and then lands on the floor on his stomach to miss the third one. Allura watches in horror as all three become imbedded in wall behind Keith. Trying to pull away from Lance, who grabs her to stop her, she yells at Cat, "YOU BITCH!"

Caitlin holds up her hands at Allura and calls back to her, "He is fine Allura, and I wouldn't have thrown them if I thought he couldn't avoid them." She watches as Keith jumps back to his feet and walks over to her glaring at her. She eyes him speculatively, then gestures to the group most of which still look horrified, lowering her voice so only Keith can hear her, "They have no idea how good you are or what you are capable of do they?"

Keith narrows his eyes at her, "I don't usually show that side of myself, no."

Cat smiles at him, "It's nice to know I won't be the only one watching over the princess that has been trained. I might actually get to sleep." Keith gives her a dirty look and then turns back to see Hunk and Pidge who look at Keith shocked and then at the imbedded shuriken in the wall again. Allura finally gets away from Lance and runs up to Keith grabbing his chin trying to see how badly hurt he is. Keith pulls back from her hand then attempts to smile at her, "I'm fine Princess."

Allura steps around Keith and glares at Cat, "If you ever try something like that again…"

Cat raises her eyebrows at Allura glancing back at Keith's red face before facing Allura again, "Like I said Princess, I wouldn't have thrown them if I thought he couldn't avoid them. While Keith was testing me, I was also testing him."

Allura opens her mouth to say more but stops when she feels Keith's hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine Allura and she's right. We were testing each other, now I know I can trust her with your safety." She turns and faces him as he smiles into her outraged face, "Let it go."

Allura glares at him, turns glaring at Cat again then walks away from both of them heading out of the gym. Cat turns to follow her but stops when Keith grabs her arm, "Don't." He then looks at Lance, "Lance, follow her please."

Lance nods and runs out of the gym to catch up with Allura. Cat glares at him as she pulls her arm away from him, "While I accept you can handle yourself; I don't appreciate you stopping me from doing my job."

Keith studies her for a moment before explaining, "There is something I know about the princess that you don't. Right now she is angry with both of us, which means she needs to calm down. Either of us going near her will set her off again. Lance will be able to calm her down and keep her safe."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance catches up with Allura as she enters a conference room, he watches as she paces around the room muttering about stupid people. Lance smiles at her, "I sincerely hope you are not thinking of me when you use the term stupid."

Allura looks up at him startled; she had forgotten he was there in her anger, "You know better than that Lance, I was referring to those two idiots in the gym."

Lance rubs his chin in contemplation then snaps his fingers, "Oh, you mean Hunk and Pidge…"

Allura glares at him, "Don't be dense…"

Lance raises an eyebrow at her, "That comes close to the term stupid…"

She finally stops and laughs at him, "You have a point…"

Lance relaxes now that he managed to make her laugh, "Princess, Keith wasn't being stupid, and he needed to know what Cat is capable of."

Allura instantly gets angry again, "She could have seriously hurt him Lance."

Lance raises his eyebrows at her sardonically, "Look Allura, I know you care about Keith as more than just a friend but he is capable of taking care of himself." Allura flushes and turns away as Lance grabs her arm forcing her to face him again speaking in a low serious tone, "Keith is capable of more than you want to know about Princess. I've only seen him fight like that a couple of times and let me tell you it takes a hell of a lot to beat him."

Allura nods at him then turns away muttering, "It doesn't mean they weren't being stupid."

Lance smiles at her again, "Sweetheart as long as you never use the term stupid when speaking of me…"

Allura finally laughs again then turns back to Lance hugging him, "Thanks for being there for me."

He hugs her back, "You're welcome Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims on Voltron or any of it's characters.

Enjoy chapter 2. :)

Caitlin uses the time Allura is with Lance to go to her ship and fly it to the castle landing it on the tarmac outside. She gathers her bag and carries it into the castle to find Pidge waiting for her. She raises her eyebrows at him as she approaches him. Pidge clears his throat, "I'm to escort you to your room and then give you a quick tour of the castle."

Cat smiles at him amused, "Pidge isn't it?"

Pidge nods at her, "If you will follow me please." He then turns and enters the castle with Cat following him.

After a brief stop at the room designated for Caitlin's use so she could drop her bag off Pidge takes her though the entire castle, Cat asking questions when needed, and ending the tour in castle control. Pidge pushes his glasses back up on his face, "This completes the tour." He then turns and studies Cat closely.

She casts him another amused glance teasing him, "There is a question burning in your mind…I can see you thinking."

Pidge flushes but can't resist, "You could have taken Hunk, Lance and I down in about two seconds and instead you let us keep attacking you. Why?"

She smiles at him, "Maybe I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your commanding officer."

Pidge studies her some more and then shakes his head, "That isn't it."

Cat raises her eyebrows at him, _for being young he is very astute. Then again, if he wasn't he wouldn't be on the Voltron Force to begin with_. She decides to be honest with him, "I wanted to see what the three of you were capable of. The types of moves you can make, how fast you were and if you would have any reservations about hitting a woman."

Pidge puts his hands on his hips, "So what did you find out?"

She smiles at him, "Enough to know that Lance was holding back on me. He is capable of more and knew what I was looking for. You are very fast but don't quite have the strength yet to take on someone trained like I am; but you will be good in time. Hunk relies more on his strength than on his skill set; although I wouldn't count him out in a fight."

Pidge nods and then looks at her inquisitively again, "So what did you find out about Keith?"

Caitlin laughs, "That I wouldn't want him angry with me. While I could fight him to a draw I'm not entirely sure I could beat him if I needed to. Like Lance he was holding out on me not wanting to show me entirely what he is capable of."

"Kind of like how you were holding out on me?"

Cat turns quickly to find Keith leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest watching her. She arches an eyebrow at him then she narrows her eyes, "You are very quiet entering a room. Not many people can sneak up on me like that."

Keith drops his arms and steps away from the wall, "Lunch is in thirty minutes, I suggest you take the time to get cleaned up and changed. Nanny is particular about how we appear at the dining room table."

Cat watches him for a moment then nods at him before turning back to Pidge, "Thanks for the tour." She turns and leaves the room while both men watch her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance stands near the dining room table listening to Pidge as he relays the conversation he had with Cat when the object of the conversation enters the room. Lance watches her, his eyes drawn to the beautiful woman like bees to honey. She had changed clothes and was dressed in a simple green pantsuit that matched her eyes while outlining every curve of her body. Her long hair in a braid going down her back; wisps of red curly hair along her face and neck. As if she could sense he was watching her Cat meets Lance's appraising gaze with one of her own; unlike Lance though she doesn't flush in response.

Keith walks up to Lance turning so his back was to the room and warns him, "You may want to watch yourself around Cat Lance. She can read you like a book."

Lance glances sharply at Keith but nods, "I've noticed…"

Keith grabs his shoulder briefly, "Just be careful." He turns and walks over to Allura escorting her to her place at the table signaling to the rest of the room to be seated. Lance looks sharply to his left as Cat sits next to him and smiles at him, "Lieutenant." Lance meets her eyes briefly and nods to her turning his attention to Hunk on his other side determined to ignore Caitlin for the rest of the meal.

As Caitlin sits beside Lance during lunch she is amused by the fact that Lance is trying to ignore her. _Well, there might be something here on Arus to my stay enjoyable. I wonder how long he thinks he can ignore me when I know he is attracted to me._ She watches him from the corner of her eye and almost laughs at his reaction when she accidently brushes his arm while reaching for her water glass.

Deciding to leave Lance alone for the moment she looks across the table and watches Keith and Allura; _they may both be in denial but each loves the other._ She smiles to herself remembering Allura's reaction to her throwing the shuriken at Keith and his embarrassment when she tried to grab his face to check his injuries.

Keith looks across the table noticing Cat studying himself and Allura; her brow furrowed in thought. He catches her gaze and raises an eyebrow at her inquisitively which Cat just smiles at. Breaking eye contact with her he once again looks at Lance. He watches as his best friend tries and fails to ignore Caitlin. His eyes are continuously drawn to the beautiful redhead. _I hope he can get that under control. She would eat him alive…_

As lunch concludes Cat stops Allura from leaving the room, "Allura you and I need to talk." Allura nods and sits back down. Keith pauses then also returns to his seat. Cat casts him an amused glance and then faces Allura after everyone else has left the room. She studies the princess for a moment before she begins, "We need to come to an understanding about a few things Allura. First and foremost if there is an attack I'm not going to have time to argue with you over something. If I give you an order I need to know you will follow it absolutely without question."

Allura raises an eyebrow at her but nods. Cat tilts her head a bit studying her, "You are agreeing now but I know you tend to do otherwise. You proved that last night when the Commander ordered you to stay in the hall and you returned to the room anyway." Allura flushes and briefly looks at Keith's irritated expression while Cat continues, "I'll give you an example. If I tell you to drop I need you to hit the ground immediately as chances are I'm throwing a weapon at someone coming at you. If you don't hit the ground when I tell you to that weapon may hit you instead of the target. Do you understand me?"

Allura turns away from Cat and meets Keith's gaze as he nods at her before she looks back at Cat and answers, "I understand. No arguments.

Cat smiles at her, "Very good. Second as I stated earlier you will have very little privacy. Someone will be with you at all times. I prefer either myself or the Commander over the other members of the force. Do not ever run off without one of us like you did earlier in the gym." Allura glares at her for the reminder of the gym but nods curtly.

Cat continues, "Your bedroom is not safe for you. We will be switching your room nightly and I do not want Nanny or any other maids knowing the location. If you need help changing clothes or anything of that nature either I will help you or you will figure out how to do it yourself."

Allura nods again and Cat smiles, "Great! The rest we will figure out as we go along." She looks at Keith, "Unless you have anything to add Commander?"

Keith shakes his head so Cat stands up and takes something out of her pocket. She walks around the table and gives Allura a bracelet. Allura takes it from her then looks up inquisitively, "What's this for?"

Cat takes it from her and places it on her wrist, "It's a panic button. If something happens press the round button on top of the bracelet and it sets off a signal that will set off an alarm on the receivers." She holds up a small box looking object that she attaches to her belt then takes a second one out and throws it at Keith who catches it. "Keith and I will receive the alarm so if there is trouble you will be able to signal out for help no matter who is protecting you at the time." Cat reaches down and presses the button on the bracelet. A loud alarm sounds off on both receivers. She and Keith press the buttons shutting off the alarms.

Cat covers her mouth as she yawns, "For now I'm leaving you in the Commander's care since I need to sleep a while before I guard you tonight." She smiles at both of them, "Until dinner…" then leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlin walks down the hallway to her bedroom and spots Lance entering a different room. She walks up to the door he entered and knocks. Lance opens the door a surprised look crosses his features briefly before he blanks his face, "Yes?"

Cat smiles at him, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Lance narrows his eyes at her briefly then nods and backs away so she can enter his room. He walks over to his desk and leans against it crossing his arms as he faces her, "What do you need?"

Cat studies him for a moment, "You were holding back on me in the gym earlier."

Lance continues to watch her but makes no comment. Cat walks across the room only stopping when she is inches away from him and looks into his eyes, "You are better at fighting than you wanted me to know."

Lance shrugs, "Is this the only reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Cat smiles at him, "No. I actually need a favor." She takes another receiver off her belt and hands it to him. Lance looks at it briefly then back at her, "What's this for?"

"It's a receiver for a panic button I wear." Cat touches the emerald button on the bracelet she is wearing and the alarm sounds off in Lance's receiver. He pushes the button to turn it off and looks at Cat inquisitively.

Cat touches his arm, "If I ever hit that button I need you to come as quickly as you can with as many reinforcements as you can because if I ever hit that button that means the princess and I are in deep trouble. Are you willing to do that for me?"

Lance nods but looks confused, "Why would you give this to me and not to Keith?"

She smiles at him again, "Keith has a receiver for Allura's panic button and I don't believe in putting all my eggs into one basket. You are capable of much more than you showed me in the gym otherwise I wouldn't be giving you that receiver." With that she turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Keith sits on the couch in Allura's study trying to read while she works at her desk. He sighs as he re-reads the same page for the third time not really taking in any of it. He finally looks back up at Allura and notices she isn't really working; just staring out the window of her office. _I guess I'm not the only one worried…_ "Princess?"

Allura looks over at him startled he had been so quiet she almost forgotten he was with her. Not that she was ever entirely unaware of him when he is in a room with her. She shakes her head a bit to clear her thoughts, "I'm fine Keith, just a bit tired."

She stands up walking away from her desk to stand in front of the office window staring outside but not really seeing any of it. Keith sets aside the book and stands about to join her when he sees a shadow cross Allura's face, "ALLURA DOWN!"

Allura immediately drops to the ground as arrows break the windows going past where she was just standing imbedding themselves into her desk. Keith runs to her jumping on top of her rolling her away as more arrows land on the floor Keith had just rolled her away from. Keith stops when he is clear of the window; using his body to cover her as he looks up. He looks out the window and sees a small craft turn to fly away as he grabs the communicator off his belt, "Control come in!"

Pidge answers, "We see it Keith. Lance and Hunk are launching the lions now to intercept the ship."

Keith drops the communicator and looks down into Allura's pale face, "Are you alright?"

She nods briefly and starts to shake. Keith gets off of her helping her sit upright, "Princess?"

Allura looks at him then away as tears run down her cheeks. Keith pulls her toward him hugging her, "It's alright Allura; I won't let anyone harm you."

The door to the office opens and Cat comes running into the room stopping when she sees Keith holding Allura. "Is she alright?"

Keith nods at her then motions her to leave again. Cat nods and turns around leaving the room hearing Allura's sob as the door closes behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Cat turns as she sees Keith and Allura enter castle control. His arm is around her waist keeping a visibly shaking Allura steady. She turns back to Pidge who was watching the monitor as Hunk and Lance check out the ship they shot down.

They can hear Lance swear across the communicator as he radios back in, "Control there is no one here. Whoever was on this ship must have jumped before we caught up to them."

Cat swears under her breath as Keith lets go of Allura and steps up to the controls, "Lance is there anything on that ship to indicate where it came from?"

As Keith listens to Lance answer in the negative Cat looks back at Allura who was still shaking. She walks up to her, "Allura?"

Allura doesn't answer her and Cat takes in her appearance; the rapid breathing, pale face and dilated pupils before yelling back at Keith, "She's going into shock!"

Keith whips around and jumps down from the dais grabbing Allura, "Princess?"

Allura briefly looks at him then drops in a faint as Keith picks her up in his arms. He yells at Pidge, "Tell them to get back here!" and turns running out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat follows Lance and the others into MedTech to find Keith pacing. She looks at him but doesn't get to ask anything because Lance beats her to it, "How's Princess?"

Keith looks at them and shrugs, "With Dr. Gorma. He kicked me out of the room the minute I set her down."

Coran and Nanny enter the room shortly after that and before Keith can say anything Dr. Gorma enters the waiting room addressing the group, "Princess Allura is fine. She just had too many shocks in one day. I have given her a light sedative and I have her on oxygen. She is resting." He looks over at Keith, "Commander she would like to see you." and gestures Keith to follow him into the exam room.

As Keith approaches the bed Dr. Gorma exits the room shutting the door behind him giving them privacy. Keith watches Allura's face as he stands next to her, "Princess?"

Allura reaches out to him and Keith takes her hand sitting on the bed next to her. Tears run down Allura's cheek as she tries to speak around the oxygen mask, "I'm scared…"

Keith reaches down with his other hand and wipes the tears from her cheeks, "You have every right to be frightened Allura."

Allura closes her eyes, "I feel so helpless."

Keith shushes her, "You are not helpless Allura and you are the bravest woman I know. You're just up against something that you can't fight. Not alone."

"Keith…hold me…please…"

Startled Keith is about to decline when her sapphire eyes meet his pleading with him. Keith sighs as he nods then lies down beside Allura wrapping his arms around her as she hides her face in his chest; holding her until she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3. Consider this chapter my Christmas gift to the readers. Hope to update after the holidays.

Once again I make no claims to Voltron or any of WEP's characters.

Mertz

* * *

Hunk looks through the small window into Allura's room and sees Keith lying beside the princess holding her. He turns back around and faces Pidge, Lance and Cat. Nanny and Coran had left the room once the doctor had informed them Allura would be fine after resting.

He shakes his head as he sits down, "I didn't think I would see the day Princess would fall apart like that. She has faced robeasts and Lotor with no fear."

Lance grimaces as Cat speaks up, "It's because this is personal. The robeasts were attacking her world and all of you which she could cope with. It was something she could fight. Someone wants her dead and has had assassins try twice in one day. She can't fight it and it has her frightened."

Lance watches her closely, "You're surprised she didn't fall apart earlier…"

Cat raises an eyebrow at him but nods in confirmation, "Every time I've guarded a woman they have fallen apart after the first attack. It's testament to Allura's strength of character that she lasted this long."

Lance snorts disgusted, "She isn't weak…"

Cat smiles at him, "I didn't say she was; she is actually very strong. She will get through this and will be even stronger."

The door to the room opens and Keith slowly steps out closing the door quietly behind him pausing looking through the window to make sure Allura stayed asleep before turning back to face the room. Lance raises an eyebrow at him which Keith ignores as he sits down across from them and rubs his eyes.

Pidge breaks the silence, "Is she alright?"

Keith finally looks up and nods, "Just frightened."

Cat watches him closely, "Were you able to calm those fears?"

Keith glowers at her, "Not entirely, no."

Cat nods, "Good…"

Lance sits upright in his chair furious, "You want her afraid?"

Cat casts him an amused glance, "Yes, to a certain extent. She won't fight me on what I need to do to keep her safe. If she wasn't afraid she might think of taking stupid chances. On the other hand I don't want her so afraid that she shuts down either."

Lance shakes his head at her, "You are one cold hearted bitch."

That comment earns Lance a glare, "No, I just do what I need to do to protect the people I've been hired to protect."

Before Lance can open his mouth to argue Keith holds up his hand stopping him, "She has a point Lance. Princess needs to be afraid of this enough to take it seriously."

Sensing the argument was over Cat looks at Keith, "When can we get her out of here?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at her, "Out of here?"

Cat nods, "Yes, I won't leave her in MedTech overnight. Too many people know where she is right now for my comfort."

Keith sighs, "I'll speak with Dr. Gorma; I'm sure we can get her out of here after she wakes up."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allura looks away from Keith as he guides her and Cat to the room they will spend the night in. Cat had requested a room close to the force tonight in case the assassins decide to make a third attempt. Allura had been reluctant to face Keith's gaze since they had taken her out of MedTech; embarrassed by how she had broke down and begged Keith to hold her.

As they enter the room Keith tries to catch Allura's eyes again and is irritated by her unwillingness to look at him. If Cat hadn't been in the room he would have grabbed her chin by now forcing her. He stops inside the door as they put down their bags, "My room is right next door, if you need something yell and I'll hear you." He tries to catch Allura's gaze once more but gives up, "Good night ladies." then turns and leaves the room.

Cat smiles to herself at the tension between the two, Allura was embarrassed and Keith irritated.

Allura had finally looked up to watch Keith depart. She is shocked when she hears Cat's voice, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Allura."

Allura faces Cat's emerald gaze trying to appear nonplussed, "Embarrassed about what?"

Cat smiles at her, "Crying in front of Keith…asking him to hold you…"

Allura shakes her head a bit before looking down and whispering, "He must think I'm some weak idiot now…" and looks back up at Cat's musical chuckle, "What?"

Cat smiles as she shake her head at her, "You are not weak and from what I can tell not an idiot. Keith is very protective of you and would never think that of you Princess."

Allura sighs as she sits down on the bed and decides to change the subject, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Cat smiles at her knowing what she is up to; she sits on the other bed and crosses her arms, "Initially from my father, then he sent me off to train with others. It took many years for me to become what I am now."

Allura nods then looks at Cat inquisitively, "Have you ever taught anyone else?"

Cat rolls her eyes, _it never fails_, "If you are asking if I would train you, the answer is no."

Allura looks disappointed, "But why?"

Cat grimaces, "Allura, I've been asked by every woman I have ever guarded. Training takes years and a lot of endurance. I've yet to meet someone capable of keeping up with it. Once the danger is past, the training ends, which makes it a waste of my time."

Allura shakes her head at her, "But I've had some training, Keith and the others have been teaching me since they got here."

Caitlin looks at her speculatively, "But yet I would be willing to bet Keith has not trained you to fight the way he and I did today."

Allura reddens and looks away, "No. I didn't even know Keith could fight like that."

Cat takes pity on her, "I wouldn't take it personally. Those that learn this fighting style don't brag about it and rarely show it unless necessary."

Allura turns pleading eyes on her, "Please Caitlin, I need to know how to protect myself if you or Keith can't get to me…"

Cat studies her before relenting, "If I train you I won't be nice to you the way the guys are. I'll push you till you call me a bitch and then push you some more. The first time you ask me for a break or to let you catch your breath is the last training I will do."

Allura's face becomes very determined before she nods, "I can accept those conditions."

Cat smiles, "Very well, we will start tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Keith enters the dining room for breakfast late. With everything that happened yesterday he had overslept this morning. He looks around noticing Cat and Allura were missing. He looks at Pidge, "Where is Princess?"

Pidge looks up from his plate, "Morning Cap, they were finishing when I got here and went to the gym. Something about Cat training Princess."

Keith looks up shocked from the cup of coffee he had taken from the side board, "Cat is training Princess…to do what?"

Lance looks at him speculatively, "Fight apparently, Princess asked Cat to train her last night and Cat agreed."

Keith sets his coffee cup down furious and walks out of the room. Lance looks around at the others before he gets up and follows him, "This should be interesting…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Allura, I need to find out what you know before we can work on anything new." Cat walks around Allura, "I want you to try to hit me. We will start there."

Allura throws punches and kicks at Cat as she blocks them. Cat nods as she steps away from her, "Good, at least he taught you the proper way to punch and kick, but can you block?"

Cat starts punching and kicking at Allura, some of which she manages to block. Cat grimaces, "You need a lot of work there. We are going to work on your defense before we work on your off…" stopping as she hears Keith's angry voice saying her name as he enters the gym.

A completely enraged Keith stops in front of the two women glaring at them but speaks to Cat, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Cat looks briefly at Allura whose eyes are on the ground as she faces Keith, "As I was requested…"

Keith narrows his eyes at her, "Requested…and exactly what was requested?"

Allura finally looks up, "I asked her to train me Keith."

Keith turns his angry gaze on Allura who blanches, "Training…and what exactly do you think I've been doing with you?"

Allura becomes angry and decides to blast him, "You've barely shown me much at all Commander compared with the show you put on yesterday."

Keith flushes but continues, "You don't need to have that kind of training Princess. You need defensive training and that is all."

Cat makes a soft cough and Keith's angry gaze shifts to her, "Commander…if I may say, her defensive capabilities are crap. She didn't manage to block even half of my punches when I was testing her just now and I wasn't trying very hard."

Keith's body becomes tense as growls at her, "You were punching her?"

Cat narrows her eyes at him but before she can comment Allura gets into his face, "She wasn't punching me hard. You and the rest of the guys treat me like a porcelain doll Keith. I need to learn how to defend myself and if you won't teach me properly then I will find someone who will. Happily Caitlin agreed to it."

Keith narrows his eyes but Cat steps between them and interrupts him, "Commander, a word alone before you say something you may regret."

Caitlin grabs his arm and pulls him away from Allura to the other side of the gym. She holds up her hand before he can start, takes a step closer to him and keeps her voice low so it won't carry to Allura, "Calm down Commander. When I agreed to train Allura I didn't tell her the type of training. I only plan to teach her defensive skills for a woman. Something you would know very little about."

Keith crosses his arms in front of him studying her, "Exactly what would that entail?"

Cat rolls her eyes, "Blocking mostly, tripping, tossing, breaking holds, the best places to hit a man to knock him on his ass and then to run away. Basically I will teach her how to fight dirty when it comes to men attacking her Commander."

Keith raises his eyebrows, "Fighting dirty?"

An amused smile crosses her face, "Yes Commander, kicking a man in the balls would be considered fighting dirty by your standards."

Keith grimaces as Cat laughs at him, "You can see why I said I would train her…most men would be unwilling to teach a woman where to kick him to do the most damage when he knows how much it will hurt."

Keith shakes his head as he looks over to where Allura is standing watching the two of them talk with a irritated expression on her face before he looks back at Cat, "Very well…but I do not want the princess taught offensive fighting. She would think she doesn't need anyone protecting her."

Cat pats his arm while nodding at him, "I know Commander…I know." Cat looks up and thinks she sees movement by the door but upon studying it for a moment thinks she was mistaken and turns around walking back to Allura followed by Keith.

Cat smiles at her, "We've come to an agreement Allura…" then stops when Keith's communicator goes off. He pulls it off his belt, "Yes?"

Coran's irritated voice fills the air, "Commander, you and the princess were supposed to be in my office five minutes ago to go over policy and security details for the rebuilding of the school in the village."

Princess Allura cringes, "I forgot about that meeting…" Keith murmurs, "You weren't the only one…" then flips on his communicator, "We are on our way, Keith out."

Cat smiles at them as they turn and walk out of the room. Once out of earshot of Cat, Allura turns to Keith as they walk, "You two were looking very chummy in there…"

Keith flushes and stops by the door, "What do you mean "chummy"?"

Allura stops, crosses her arms rubbing them as she faces him, unable to stop herself from feeling jealous, "I could barely have put a hand between you two, you were standing so close to her. She also seems to enjoy touching you and you didn't seem to mind being touched by her."

Keith stares at her flabbergasted…_I can't believe I'm having this conversation…_ "Princess, she is from Earth. Women from there tend to get a little touchy feely. It didn't mean anything."

Allura arches a brow at him, staring at him like she doesn't believe a word he is saying. Her tone turns sarcastic, "Yes, I am sure being touched by a beautiful woman like Cat didn't mean a thing to you." Keith opens his mouth, shuts it then shakes his head, "We have to go, Coran is waiting…" then turns and walks past her as Allura follows glaring at his back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance steps out of his hiding place near the gym doors shaking his head. He walks into the gym and stops watching Caitlin as she stretches admiring her body as she moves. He starts as he hears her voice, "Lance, are you just going to watch?"

Lance puts on a smile and walks toward her, "Actually Cat I need to talk to you."

Caitlin stands upright and watches, studying him as he moves causing Lance's face to flush. She smiles a knowing smile at him, "And what could you need from me Lieutenant?"

Remembering the discussion he overheard, "I want you to leave Keith alone…"

Deciding to play with him Caitlin's eyes and tone turn a bit coy, "And what would I want with Keith?"

Lance's eyes turn as cold as his voice, "You know damn well what I mean, so don't play coy with me."

Cat laughs, putting her hands on her hips, "I have no interest in Keith…whether he knows it or not, he's taken." She smiles and takes a step closer to Lance, her chest just barely touching his and whispers against Lance's lips, "I think there is someone else more interesting around…someone who is still available…"

Lance stands there fighting with the desire that came from nowhere, lost in Cat's emerald green eyes as her hand slides up his arm and into his hair as she kisses him. She finishes by sucking on his lower lip before leaning back to gaze into his eyes again, "Interested?"

Lance says nothing just continues to look into her eyes dumbfounded by the desire running through his body. She smiles at him, "For being the team bad boy, you aren't behaving badly…"

Lance finds his voice, "Maybe I'm not used to having a woman throw herself at me like a common harlot."

Cat drops her arms from him and casts Lance an amused smile, "Is that the best you can do? I think you've been stuck on Arus too long…you've forgotten how to deal with Earth girls."

Lance becomes angry and turns to walk away. Cat laughs a musical laugh that causes his blood to burn before giving Lance a parting remark that causes a different kind of burn, "Think about it handsome…"


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chapter 4

Once again I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters, Caitlin is all mine though...

* * *

During dinner that night Cat is amused and slightly baffled by all the tension in the dining room. Lance is doing his best to ignore her and failing miserably as Cat brushes her leg along his on purpose causing Lance to drop his dinner roll. Cat smiles into his eyes as Lance glares at her then looks away. Keith won't look directly at Allura at all, yet when Allura looks at Keith there is anger in her eyes. Those angry eyes have also been passing over Cat all through dinner as well.

Cat tilts her head to the side giving Allura a questioning look which she turns away from. Cat sighs, _I'll find out what's bothering her once we are alone for the evening…_

After dessert the group stands and Pidge asks hesitantly, "Are you going to join us in the rec room this evening Princess?"

Allura looks up at Pidge from her seat and smiles for the first time all evening, "Not tonight. Good night Pidge." She smiles at Lance and Hunk as they leave as well. Keith pauses before glancing at Allura, "Good evening Princess."

Allura just stares at Keith as he sighs and then leaves the room. Cat stands and walks around the table standing in front of Allura, "Exactly what is the problem?"

Allura looks up and glares at her but keeps her tone neutral, "There is no problem."

Cat snorts, "Bullshit. You spent half of dinner glaring at everyone in the room or did you fail to notice Pidge's hesitant tone when he spoke to you? He was afraid you would bite his bloody head off."

Allura doesn't look up or answer her. Cat pulls out a chair and sits down beside her crossing her arms and legs waiting for a reply. Allura looks up at her but when she doesn't answer Cat raises an eyebrow at her, "Perhaps I should ask what Keith did wrong; since he was the one receiving most of the dirty looks when you weren't glaring at me."

Allura looks away, sighs and finally mutters, "He likes you…"

Cat looks confused, "Who likes me?"

Allura glances up at Cat and arches her own eyebrow. Finally catching on Cat laughs, "You think Keith likes me and that's what has you so pissed off?"

Cat continues to laugh as Allura throws her napkin at her, "It isn't funny…"

Cat catches it and wipes the tears away from her eyes with her other hand, "It's bloody hilarious is what it is. Are you really that blind?"

Allura crosses her arms and arches her brow again, "Why don't you explain it to me then."

Cat continues to smile, "Boy you have it bad… The Commander isn't interested in me; he's in love with you. The only man in this castle that interests me is the Lieutenant."

Allura's eyes grow wide, doubly shocked, "He loves…you mean you like Lance?"

Cat laughs at her, "Yes and yes…"

Allura sits back flushed and mystified, "I'm sorry…but you think Keith loves me?"

Cat is fully amused as she watches the agitated princess, "I don't think it. I know it."

Allura shakes her head, "How?"

Smiling Cat reaches forward and touches her arm, "Princess Allura, I make my living watching people and knowing what's going on behind their eyes. It helps me know a potential assassin from any other person. I've watched you and the Commander. I know you love him as much as he loves you, but neither of you will let the other know it. The signs are all there, his eyes rarely leave you when you are in the room, he's protective of you, his body is generally turned your way and he was willing to hold you when you asked him."

Allura looks down deep in thought and nods. When she looks back up she studies Cat, "So what's going on with you and Lance?"

Cat sighs, "So far…not much. I know his is attracted to me, but I think my ability to kick his ass has him feeling a bit reluctant…"

Allura starts laughing, "It would be a bit off putting for a man I suppose…"

Cat smiles a wicked smile, "He will get over it I'm sure…so what are you going to do about Keith?"

Allura sighs, "Hmmm…I'm going to have to give that one a bit of thought. I don't see him admitting to it if I would just ask him about it."

Cat smiles, "I would say that is a very astute assumption given what I know of the man. Not to rain on your parade I have one request." Cat's expression becomes serious, "Don't do anything to distract him while he is guarding you. You need his attention on your safety right now, not on your bum."

Allura nods then looks baffled, "Bum?"

Cat chuckles, "British slang for butt. I don't want Keith's eyes on your butt when he is guarding you."

Allura turns scarlet as Cat continues to laugh. "Come on Allura; let's go find a room to stay in tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the following morning Cat and Allura walk into the dining room for breakfast. As Allura approaches the table Lance raises his eyebrows at her, "Good morning Princess."

Allura smiles at him and notices Keith won't look up at her at all, "Good morning Lance." She sits down in her seat and looks at Keith, "Good morning Keith." Keith looks over at her hesitantly then smiles as he notices her good mood, "Morning Princess. Ready for early practice?"

Allura continues to smile at him, "How early are we talking?"

Keith raises his eyebrows at her, "How fast can you eat?"

Allura grimaces as Keith continues to smile at her. Cat sits down beside Lance but looks at Keith, "Was my request taken care of?"

Keith looks away from Allura across the table at Cat, "Yes. It was done yesterday."

Allura looks inquisitively at Cat who smiles at her in response before facing Lance, "Morning Lieutenant."

Lance glances her way, "Morning." then puts his full attention on his plate. Allura looks at Lance then at Cat, smiling as Cat rolls her eyes at his lack of response. Keith catches the byplay between both women, _What the hell is going on between those two?_

When finished with his breakfast Keith leaves the room for castle control leaving the others to catch up. Allura groans once he leaves the room, "He wasn't kidding about practice was he?"

Hunk laughs at her, "You should know better than that. Keith never kids when it comes to practice."

Pidge smiles as well, "Before the sun rises today. Maybe it will be after sunset tomorrow…"

Hunk laughs at him, "You can wish little buddy." as he stands up to leave the room followed by Lance and Pidge. Allura finishes her toast and quickly drinks her tea as Cat stands up waiting for her. They leave the room together and enter castle control to find Keith giving the others orders, "So we are changing directions from our normal practices and heading south east today."

Keith looks up as Cat and Allura enter, "Ready?"

Allura nods as Coran raises the tubes. Cat looks surprised at it, "How are Allura and I getting down to the Blue lion together?"

Keith grimaces, "Normally only one person per launch area. You will have to piggy back one of us down and then get into Princess' launch vehicle once we get to the bottom."

Cat smiles, "So who is giving me a piggy back ride?" her eyes flying to Lance. Lance looks away from her as Hunk steps forward, "That would be me Cat."

Keith notes the look of disappointment in Cat's eyes that she covers quickly then shakes his head, "Let's get going people."

He runs for number one as Cat grabs Hunk around the neck before he grabs the bar heading down number five. Hunk lands at the bottom of the launch and Cat lets go of him before walking over to Allura's launch vehicle.

Cat gets off the side arm of the chair after it enters the lion, "Not the most comfortable way to get into this thing…"

Allura laughs at her as she puts her key in, "It isn't bad when there is only one person sitting in the seat…" She looks over at Cat, "Get seated and strapped in." Cat hits the button for the side seat and then secures the harness.

Cat watches in awe as Allura takes the controls and the lion stands up before heading straight up out of the water of the lake. Allura does a couple of flips in the air with the big cat before hearing Keith's irritated tone on the comm link, "Princess…quit showing off for Cat and get into formation."

Allura rolls her eyes as Cat laughs behind her, "Yes sir, Commander!"

Keith growls out his next command which causes more laughter in the Blue lion as Cat can't resist remarking, "He sounds awfully like a lion when he growls…has flying the big cats converted him?"

Allura stifles her laughter not wanting to anger Keith anymore as she follows the command. Lance's droll tone is next on the link, "Princess…you may want to cut your audio feed next time Cat makes a remark like that. She may find out how much of a lion Keith can become…"

Hunk and Pidge's laughter can be heard on the link before Keith snarls at them, "Knock it off…" then gives out more commands. Cat whispers, "He doesn't have a sense of humor does he?"

Allura finally cuts the audio, "Not when we are in the lions, no." then turns the audio back on responding to Keith's next command.

An hour later practice is completed as Keith sounds off, "Great job team, let's head back to the castle. Lance lead off, I'll cover the rear."

Half way back to the castle an energy blast comes from the ground and hits Blue lion. Allura pulls on the controls but the lion doesn't respond, "KEITH! I'm losing power to Blue, controls not responding, we are going down!" as the monitors all shut down and power is completely lost.

Keith yells Allura's name as he watches in terror as Blue lion crashes into the side of a cliff then falls to the bottom. Keith yells at the other lions, "Get down there! Watch for more of those blasts!"

With the lion coming to rest on it's side Cat undoes her harness and falls to the opposite wall of the lion, "Allura!" She maneuvers around and gets beside Allura who is unconscious. She taps on Allura's face as she starts to moan and finally opens her eyes. Allura blinks her eyes a couple of times before looking at Cat, "Are you alright?" Cat raises her eyebrows at her, "That's what I was going to ask you…"

Allura sits up in her seat trying the power buttons on the lion and nothing responds, "No power…"

Cat nods, "That was an EMP blast. Come on, we need to get out of this lion. They will be coming…" She finds the panel she is looking for in the lion and pulls it open. She starts taking out weapons as Allura watches confused, "When did those get put in here?"

Cat glances back at her, "Yesterday according to Keith. That was my request." She puts a sword over her back and pulls out a belt attaching it to her before adding her sai to the holders. She looks back at Allura, "Keith will be coming for us. I need you to do everything I tell you when I tell you. Keep your blaster in your hand and if anyone gets too close to you I want you to fire on them."

In the air Lance circles back around as a second blast shoots up from the ground. Lance manages to avoid being hit by it and sends multiple missiles at the site hoping to blow up the weapon. He lands near the site and runs the lion back to the location of the blast. He finds a ship about to take off and attacks it.

Cat opens the hatch to the lion and slowly crawls out looking around for assailants. She looks around a second time before reaching down and helping Allura out of the lion. They jump to the ground as Keith lands near them, "Make for Black lion Allura!"

Out of the nearby trees several men dressed in black come running at them. Cat pushes Allura, "Run!" and then runs at the men throwing several shuriken at them trying to slow them down. Allura starts to run the short distance to Black as one of the men runs toward her. Cat yells, "Allura down!" then throws a sai toward them which passes over Allura who is on the ground and hits the assassin in the head. Cat pulls out her sword and attacks the remaining assassins as Allura gets up and finishes the run to Black. She jumps into the mouth of the lion and Black lion flies up into the air away from the area as Green lion lands and Pidge uses his lion paws to swing at two of the assassins knocking them away from Cat. He lowers the lion's head as Cat jumps in the mouth and then takes off as well. Hunk flies over the area and fires several missile shots in the area of the remaining assassins.

Cat opens the hatch into Green lion and steps in as Pidge looks her over, "Are you alright?"

Cat nods, "I'm fine except for a couple of bruises. Has Keith radioed in Allura's condition?"

Pidge shakes his head then opens up his audio feed, "Cap, how's the princess?"

In Black lion Keith watches as Allura shakes and sinks to the floor as tears run down her face. He finally responds, "She's fine Pidge." then cuts the audio. He holds his hand out to Allura, "Princess, come here…"

Allura slowly stands and takes Keith's hand as he pulls her into his lap and hugs her while she cries, keeping one hand on the controls. Keith lands the lion on it's pedestal and goes through the sequence to leave the lion keeping Allura on his lap.

Once he reaches the entrance tunnel he gently rubs her back, "Come on Allura, let's get up to control." Allura doesn't respond and keeps her face hidden in his neck and tightens her hold on his shoulder. Keith sighs as he stands holding her in his arms as Lance exits his launch, "How is she?"

Keith tightens his hold on her, "Frightened." He lowers Allura's feet to the floor as she finally turns away from Keith to look at Lance. Lance tries to smile at her and fresh tears run down Allura's cheeks as she walks into Lance's arms for a hug.

Hunk and Pidge return to the launch bay as Keith looks at Pidge, "Where's Cat?"

Pidge chuckles, "She preferred to be dropped off at the castle entrance versus trying to ride back with me in the chair." Keith shakes his head as he turns toward Lance, "Did you take out their EMP?"

Lance nods, "As well as a ship that was trying to take off and before you ask I made sure there were no survivors…" Keith studies Lance a little shocked by the rage hidden in his best friend's eyes. He looks back at Hunk, "The remaining assassins on the ground?"

An equally hard look is on Hunk's face as he nods, "Blasted…"

Keith closes his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at Allura who had remained quiet through the entire exchange and was still hiding her face in Lance's shoulder. His eyes switch back to Pidge and Hunk, "Get the equipment you need to get Blue up in the air. If the damage is too extensive radio back so we can bring it back in with the other lions."

They salute Keith before grabbing the bars to be taken back up to control. He looks again to Lance who is lightly rubbing Allura's back and exchanges a wordless message with Lance, _that had been too damn close…_ He steps toward them and lightly touches Allura's shoulder, "Princess?"

Allura sniffles before pulling away from Lance and wiping her eyes. Keith gives Allura a small smile, "Ready to be smothered by Nanny again?"

Allura gives him a shaky laugh as Lance smirks before cracking, "I think you are stealing my lines Keith…"

Keith smiles at Lance, "Then you should have said it before I did…" Allura finally smiles at them as they continue to banter back and forth. No matter how bad she feels their verbal barrage always makes her smile as Lance rolls his eyes at Keith, "Well let's get back up to control so Hurricane Nanny can cry all over Allura…"

Keith laughs lightly before gazing at Allura once more, "Can you make it up on your own or do you want a piggy back ride?"

Allura gives him a watery smile, "A piggy back ride? Do you want Nanny to try to kill you?"

Keith's eyes fill with laughter as Lance howls. She steps away from the guys and grabs the bar and is pulled back up to control. The laughter dies the minute Allura is out of sight as Lance grimaces, "At least she didn't completely fall apart this time."

Keith's rage finally shows in his face, "She was close in Black… How did those bastards know where we were?"

Lance shakes his head, "I don't know…maybe I should have left one of them alive long enough to ask…"

Keith grimaces, "Right now I prefer them dead… Let's get back up to control. I think Hurricane Nanny will be the least of our problems. Coran is going to be worse…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith enters castle control to find Allura being smothered by Nanny as a furious Coran faces him, "No danger in the lions?"

Keith glares at Coran, "There is always danger when we fly the lions Coran. You of all people know that."

Coran pulls himself up to his full height, "I demand that you request Sven take the Princess' place in Blue lion for the time being."

Keith opens his mouth to argue but is cut off by Cat and Allura's shout of NO! Allura and Cat look at each other a bit flushed before Allura pulls away from Nanny and steps in front of Coran, "That is my lion Coran and it will not be taken away from me."

Coran opens his mouth to argue only to be cut off by Cat, "My understanding is that this Sven is married to the Princess of Pollux who looks almost identical to Allura. I do not want her here and mistaken for Allura and Sven will not come to Arus without her. You will not risk their lives that way Coran."

Keith and Lance share a surprised look at Cat's knowledge before Keith masks his emotions as Coran faces him, "No more trainings…Princess will not be in the lions unless we are under attack."

Keith narrows his eyes furious as Lance steps forward, "May I make a suggestion without getting my head bit off?"

Keith looks at Lance and nods, "Trade the lions around for the time being. Granted each ship has slightly different weapon systems but except for Black they run alike. Put Princess in a one of the other lions, Green, Yellow or Red."

Cat smiles at Lance, "Capital idea love…"

Lance flushes and turns away from her as Keith rubs his chin thinking it over. He finally looks at Princess, "I'll leave the decision to you."

Allura nods, "If Pidge and Hunk don't mind, I don't."

Pidge and Hunk look at each other and shrug before Pidge turns to Keith, "Might be a good idea to cross train anyway…"

Coran looks at all of them like they have lost their minds but then sighs as he caves into the inevitable, "Very well, but I suggest you keep changing them. Have her fly a different one each time out."

Keith sighs as he nods, "Fine…" he looks at his team, "I need each of you to go over the training simulations for each of the lions so you are familiar with each one's weapon systems. We don't need to have a problem with understanding how they each work while in battle. Pidge, Hunk, get going and get Blue up and running again soon."

All four salute Keith and then leave the room, Cat following them. Keith turns back to Coran, "How the hell did they get an EMP device on Arus without us knowing?"

Coran sighs, "I have no idea Commander. Our early warning systems haven't managed to even detect their ships coming in."

Keith swears as he turns around and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5. While I am still taking a bit of a break from writing this story I thought I would share more of the completed material. I'll try to work on it more after the New Year as things calm down a bit. Enjoy...

Once again I make no claims to any WEP characters.

* * *

Days pass by with no further attacks. As the days go by instead of relaxing Princess Allura becomes more and more agitated. The group is in the rec room for a team meeting and Keith is up front and center, "Hunk and Pidge, how are you doing on getting Blue fully running?"

Hunk looks at Pidge who shrugs then answers for him, "The wiring in some areas is completely fried Keith. We've replaced about 80% of it but just need time to finish and run diagnostics on it. Blue should be fully repaired by end of the day tomorrow. If there was an attack today we would be able to fly it but not all of it's systems would be online."

Keith grimaces as Lance makes a crack, "Meaning whoever is in Blue would be lucky to not be shot out of the air…"

Keith glares at Lance whose attention just moved across the room. Turning his head he notices what Lance is looking at. Princess Allura's head is bobbing as she fights to stay awake her head finally sliding to the side onto Hunk's shoulder as he looks over surprised.

Irritation fills Keith at the sight of Allura sleeping on Hunk's shoulder. He walks over to her and bends down in front of her, "Allura!"

She snaps awake and sits up again flushing at Hunk who is smiling at her. She wipes the sleep from her eyes before facing Keith's irritated expression, "Sorry Keith…"

Keith shakes his head at her then stands up and turns away from her. Allura meets Lance's gaze to find him raising an eyebrow at her as he tries not to smile. She shakes her head and turns her attention back to Keith as he continues their meeting.

Keith finally finishes by looking at Hunk and Pidge, "Get going you two…I want Blue up and fully running."

Hunk and Pidge grab their things and leave. Allura slowly stands as Keith turns to her, "Have a seat Princess."

Lance stays in his seat as Keith turns to him and signals him to leave. Lance arches an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. Keith glares at him then gives up and looks down on Princess whose face is full of apprehension. He sits down across from her, "What's going on with you Princess? You've been crabby one moment and falling asleep on us the next."

Allura watches him for a moment not saying anything as Keith sighs, "I think you are pushing yourself too much Princess. Between Cat's trainings and our own, you're having problems keeping it all together."

Allura looks down for a moment then her angry gaze hits Keith's, "I'm fine."

Keith glares at her, "Like hell you are. Either you speak to Cat about lessening the amount of time you are spending with her or I will."

Allura jumps to her feet and starts yelling much to the surprise of both Keith and Lance, "It's none of your damn business Commander! I can handle myself just fine!" Surprised at her own outburst she finally breaks into tears as Lance quickly stands and moves to her pulling Allura into his arms as she cries.

Keith looks on thunderstruck as Lance catches his eyes and signals Keith to head out the door. Keith grimaces and nods walking out of the rec room and standing guard outside the door. Lance pulls Allura back down to a seat and pulls her chin up to face him, "You know you can talk to me Allura…what's going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance walks down the hall toward Cat's room and knocks on Cat's door, "Cat, I need a word…"

He hears her muffled, "Come in…" and hits the button opening the door. He walks into the room to see Cat walk out of the bathroom area with just a towel on, her hair wet and dangling to her waist. She smiles at him as she walks across the room, "What's up handsome?"

Lance opens his mouth to speak then stops as she drops the towel and reaches for the lotion bottle beside her bed pouring some in her hand then rubbing it into her skin. His mouth goes dry and he has everything he can do not to stand there like a schoolboy with his mouth wide open as his body reacts to the vision in front of him. If Lance ever had an idea of what the perfect woman would look like, Cat was like walking into that dream. She is as tall as he is; all muscle with rosy high tipped breasts, flat stomach and graceful hips that lead to her long perfectly portioned legs.

She stops putting on her lotion and looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Cat got your tongue?"

_Not yet…_as he shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts, "You know a lady wouldn't just drop her towel like that in front of a man…"

She smiles wickedly at him, "Yes…I imagine a lady wouldn't. Good thing I'm not a lady, isn't it Lieutenant?" She walks up to him holding out the lotion bottle, "Care to help?"

Lance crosses his arms and arches a brow at her, "I don't think so…"

A look of disappointment briefly crosses her features, "A pity…so what did you want to have a word with me about?" as she turns around walking back to the bed giving him a view of her perfect ass and Lance has all he can do to not, one groan and two race across the room to grab her.

She turns back around to face him then smiles at him eyebrow arched, "Change your mind love?"

Lance forces his eyes back up to meet hers as he flushes, "Cat, would you mind covering up?"

She rolls her eyes at him, grabs her robe off the bed and throws it on tying it loosely at the waist, "Feel better?"

He snorts…_not even remotely…_as he shifts trying to ease the tightness in his jeans. She watches him amused, "You wanted a word?"

Lance breathes deeply trying to calm his body, "Yes, about Princess."

"Huh…" Caitlin sits down on the bed and grabs the lotion bottle again pushing aside the robe from her legs and rubbing lotion onto them.

Lance watches her memorized before remembering his purpose in the room, "You need to back off of her a little bit Cat. The pressure is starting to get to her."

Cat looks up arching a brow, "What do you mean by backing off?"

Lance finally goes and sits next to her on the bed, "Look Cat, Allura likes to appear strong but in some ways she isn't. She doesn't know her limits or when she has pushed past them. Between the stress of the assassination attempts, not sleeping well, your pushing her training during the day, besides trying to keep up with her duties as princess…she is starting to fall apart. She won't show it to you because she is afraid you will quit training her but the rest of us are noticing it."

Cat studies him closely, "So why are you here instead of Keith?"

Lance sighs, "She bit Keith's head off when he mentioned speaking to you and then started crying. Keith would rather face a firing squad than to see Allura cry." Lance is silent for a moment before he glances at her, "Sometimes Princess will tell me things she won't tell anyone else. She's exhausted but afraid to say anything to you because of your agreement with regards to her training. She was afraid if Keith said anything to you that you would stop training her as well."

Cat grimaces disgusted, "Dammit…when I made that agreement with her it was just to stop a lot of whining. I didn't realize she was that exhausted."

Lance studies her, "So will you back off a bit without cancelling her training?"

"Of course I will." Cat leans toward Lance, her lips close to his, gazing into his eyes, "She is lucky to have you for a friend."

Lance loses himself in her emerald gaze before clearing his throat and standing again, "I better go…"

Cat smiles at his departing back, "See you later handsome…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cat enters the dining room for dinner that evening and stops just inside the door watching the inhabitants. Hunk and Pidge are sitting discussing weapon upgrades for the lions. Lance is standing near the windows looking outside and Keith is sitting next to Allura watching her carefully from the corners of his eyes. Cat studies Allura and notices how truly tired looking she really is before she steps into the room fully, "Good evening."

Cat watches in amazement as Allura's whole demeanor changes in front of her from tired to upbeat as she smiles at Cat, "Good evening Caitlin." Cat smiles at her as she takes her seat. _My God, how did I miss what an actress she is…bloody politician._ Cat turns her gaze to Lance as he takes his seat next to her, "Evening Lieutenant."

Lance raises an eyebrow at her, "Caitlin." He looks from her to Allura and back gazing into Cat's eyes. Cat smiles at him and nods before turning to answer a question from Hunk.

As dinner concludes Keith leans back and watches as Allura tries to stifle another yawn. He sighs; _I hope Lance had a chance to speak with Cat…_ He looks across the table at Lance and looks from Cat back to Lance and arches his eyebrow. Lance rolls his eyes slightly at the unspoken question and nods. Keith pushes back from the table, "Will you ladies be joining us tonight in the rec room?"

Before Allura has a chance to answer Cat speaks up, "Not tonight…if you don't mind Allura?" Cat shifts her gaze to her, "I'm a bit tired tonight." Lance stifles a grin at the fib coming out of Cat's mouth as Allura looks up a bit surprised, "Not at all Cat…I have some work to finish anyway."

Keith nods to them and then looks at Cat, "Do you have your room picked out?" Cat nods, "I'll radio it into to you like normal."

Keith nods as he stands, "Then I will say good evening." He walks out of the room followed by the others.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allura digs in her files while sitting on her bed. Unable to find what she needs she looks at the mess of papers on the bed then digs again. She finally gives up, "Dammit…Cat we need to run to my office quick."

Cat looks up at her from the floor where she was stretching, "Something you can't live without tonight?"

Allura shakes her head, "It's for my meeting with Desmond's town leaders tomorrow morning. I have to finish going over the proposals tonight and make any necessary changes. I won't have time tomorrow morning to do it."

Cat sighs then gets up off the floor, "Well…let's make it quick."

Allura looks down at her clothing since she is dressed in her nightgown, "I had better dress again quick. Nanny would have a fit is she knew I was wandering around in my nightgown."

Cat frowns at her, "No. I am not waiting for you to change clothes for a five minute run to your office. Nanny can just get over it."

Allura grins at her, "I guess you are right…it is foolish." She grabs her robe, throws it on then follows Cat out the door.

In the office Allura digs around her desk finally finding the folder she needed under a stack of papers Coran had handed her that afternoon. Cat stares at the piles in awe, "How can you handle going through all that stuff?"

Allura looks up at her and smiles, "That's right, you haven't had the privilege of being stuck sitting with me in here while I work….Keith always gets that joy."

Cat shakes her head, "Thank God for small favors…"

Allura laughs at her, "Ok, I have what I need. Let's go."

Cat follows Allura back down the hall and into their bedroom for that evening. She gasps as she is grabbed from behind as another man clamps his hand over Allura's mouth pulling her into a hold. Cat looks around, there are four armed men surrounding them. She looks at Allura and nods at her. Allura blinks twice at her then stomps her foot down on the foot of the man holding her, elbows him in the ribs and knocks her head back breaking his nose before pulling away from him. Cat breaks the hold of the man holding her and then smashes the panic button on her bracelet against his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance jumps up from the chair at his desk as the alarm goes off, "OH SHIT!" and grabbing his gun he runs into the hallway and hits the red alert button on the wall outside his door causing the castle alarms to go off. Keith comes running out of his room and Lance and Keith start running down the hall toward the girls' bedroom as the bedroom doors for Hunk and Pidge open and they follow.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The man that was holding Allura manages to grab her again and backhands her sending her flying across the room and into the wall on the other side where she drops to the floor out cold. Cat kicks the man in front of her in the face ducks several blows coming her way before she manages to swing one man around by his head and snaps his neck before jumping away from a knife another man is trying to stab her with.

The castle alarms go off and one of the men swear, "Kill the princess quick before we get the entire castle guard on us. We can deal with this bitch afterward."

One of the men breaks away and starts toward Allura. Cat pulls a thin knife out of her braid and throws it at the man hitting him in the head causing him to drop. Another assailant manages to slice at Cat cutting her right upper arm while the one on her other side hits her in the forehead with the back end of his sai knocking her out cold.

The door opens and Keith runs into the room jump kicking the closest one in the face knocking him back. Lance enters the room behind Keith and fires his stun gun at the man standing over Cat knocking him out. The remaining man jumps back up to his feet and attacks Keith. Keith manages to get him in a hold then twists the assassin's head snapping his neck then letting his body drop to the ground as he looks around the room. The man Lance had stunned was on the floor unconscious and the rest dead. He turns and finally sees princess on the floor by the wall. His heart in his throat he runs the few steps to her and kneels beside her, "Allura!"

Keith turns her over as her eyes slowly open. His hand goes to her injured cheek as relief pours through him, "Are you alright?" Allura nods then sits up with Keith's help.

Lance rushes over to where Cat is lying on her side on the floor and pulls her up into his arms as she moans. Looking her over Lance notices a lump and bruise forming on her forehead and a slash on her upper arm that he clamps his hand over trying to stem the blood flow. Confused emerald eyes open and blink several times before she murmurs, "Lance…"

As she fully comes to she tries to sit up and Lance tightens his hold on her, "Stay still."

Her eyes meet his again, "Allura…"

Lance looks over his shoulder seeing Keith helping Allura to her feet then looks back into Cat's face, "She is in better shape than you are. We need to get you to MedTech." He keeps his hand over the wound on her arm as he helps her slowly stand, "Easy Cat…"

Cat hangs onto his waist as a wave of dizziness hits her. She finally looks around the room noticing Hunk cuffing the only surviving assassin and Pidge checking for pulse on the others as Coran and Nanny enter the room. Nanny runs over to Allura as Keith removes his arm from her waist, "Princess…my God in heaven. Are you alright?"

Allura answers after being enveloped into Nanny's arms, "I'm fine…"

Coran approaches Keith, "How did this happen? She was supposed to be safe not being in her own bedroom at night."

Keith studies the older man, his own fury showing in his eyes, "I don't know, but I will find out."

Lance tightens his hold on Cat's waist and tries to turn her to leave the room as she pulls back. Lance growls at her, "We have to get you to MedTech."

Cat slightly shakes her head then instantly regrets it as dizziness hits her again, "Not yet…Keith!"

Keith looks her way, "Allura sleeps with you tonight."

Nanny's face instantly turns red with outrage, "Absolutely not!"

Cat wavers on her feet and Lance swings her up into his arms intending to leave the room as she mutters, "Not yet." She turns her face back to Nanny, "He is the only one who can protect her right now. She sleeps with Keith."

Coran holds up his hand to stop Nanny's retort, "Fine, Nanny will spend the night with them."

Cat fights against blacking out before answering, "NO! She will only endanger them. Keith can only protect one person at a time. Nanny would be a liability. What's more important Allura's life or her chastity?"

Keith grabs Coran's shoulder before he can reply, "Caitlin's right. Princess stays with me tonight Coran. No arguments." He looks across the room, "Lance, get Cat to MedTech before she passes out."

Lance grimaces, turns and quickly leaves the room. Coran turns toward Keith studying him, "Fine. I trust there will be no problems…"

Keith narrows his eyes at Coran as Allura steps forward incensed, "Coran don't be ridiculous! Keith would never do anything to harm me."

Keith shakes his head turning away from them, "Pidge I need you to go over our security system and find out how they knew which room Princess was in tonight."

Pidge nods and leaves the room. Keith looks at Hunk, "Get that prisoner down to detention, strip him bare and strap him down to a bed in a cell. I do not want a repeat of a prisoner committing suicide. Then get the rest of these bodies taken care of." Hunk nods and throws the assassin over his shoulder leaving the room.

Keith turns back toward Allura, "Princess, if you would come with me."

Allura walks to Keith and grasps his elbow as he escorts her out of the room. He escorts her down the hall a ways before stopping and calling Pidge on his communicator, "Pidge, come in please."

Pidge's reply is irritated, "Give me a small amount of time to look Cap…"

Keith smiles sardonically, "That isn't what I was going to bother you about. I want you to kill the security cameras for fifteen minutes." Allura looks at him curiously as Pidge answers, "You got it Cap…security cameras…are now…off line. You have fifteen minutes."

Keith thanks Pidge and then takes Allura's elbow and quickly walks down the hall. He stops in his room to throw a few items into a bag then takes her arm and leaves the room. He walks Allura down to the end of the hall and chooses an interior room escorting Allura into it and locking the doors once inside.

Allura walks away from Keith and sits on the only bed in the room before facing him again, "Why did you ask Pidge to kill the cameras?"

Keith sets down his bag and sits down on the only chair in the room facing her, "My guess is they tapped into the security system and were using our own cameras to find where you were staying tonight. If someone is still out there I didn't want them to see where you are now."

Allura's eyes grow wide as she pales and Keith gets up and sits beside her on the bed putting an arm around her back, "It's alright Allura."

She shudders then turns into him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his shoulder as the events of the evening finally hit her and she begins to shake. Keith pauses for a moment then shifts sideways toward her and fully wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

Several minutes later Keith shifts her slightly, kisses her forehead, and then pulls her upright away from him. He studies her face, "Are you alright?"

Tears slide down her cheeks as she slowly nods. Keith wipes the tears off her cheeks and then cups her injured cheek, "Why don't you lie down and try to go to sleep." Keith reaches behind them and pulls down the covers then stands as Allura takes off her robe handing it to Keith and then slides beneath the sheets. She lies back on the pillows on her side as Keith tucks the blankets around her. He throws her robe on the end of the bed then turns to walk back to the chair stopping when Allura grabs his hand, "Sleep beside me."

Keith turns back to her, "No Allura."

Allura starts to cry griping his hand tightly, "Please Keith…"

Keith sighs pulling his hand away from Allura and walks around the bed. He lies on top of the blankets behind Allura spooning her; resting his arm across her waist, his hand resting on the bed. Allura sighs as his body heat warms the chill she couldn't seem to shake then places her hand on top of his intertwining their fingers before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Gorma finishes examining the arm and then picks up a needle, Cat's voice stops him, "What is that?"

He sighs, "It's localized anesthetic, for your arm."

Cat lightly shakes her head, "I don't want or need it, just stitch."

Dr. Gorma looks at her disgusted, "You like pain?"

Cat studies him briefly, "No…I just don't like drugs or the affects they will have on me. I can deal with the pain; it's simply mind over matter."

Dr. Gorma mutters under his breath about stubborn patients as he begins stitching and Cat smiles at him, "I take it I'm not the first of your patients that you consider difficult?" Her eyes raise to meet Lance's who shakes his head sardonically at her.

Dr. Gorma ignores her and finishes stitching up Cat's arm, "You won't be able to use this arm for a few days. The muscle was cut as well; which means it will take longer to heal." Cat nods and jumps down from the table when he finishes only to pause, fighting a wave of dizziness. Dr. Gorma grabs her to steady her before commenting, "I really should keep you overnight for observation. You lost a lot of blood not to mention that bump you have on your head."

Cat's humor is gone, "No…"

Sensing a battle Lance stands up, "I'll stay with her tonight doctor."

Dr. Gorma looks from Cat to Lance then back at the mulish expression on Cat's face, "Very well. Keep an eye on her and bring her back if her condition worsens."

Lance nods, steps forward taking the sling from the doctor, and then takes Cat's good arm escorting her from the room. As they leave MedTech he escorts her down the hall when suddenly she pulls back on his arm, puts her back against the wall and closes her eyes for a moment. Lance steps in front of her, concern etched all over his face at the sudden pallor of her skin, "Cat?" When she doesn't respond right away Lance grabs her good shoulder raising his voice, "Caitlin!"

The use of her full name brings her head up, looking into his eyes briefly before closing them again, "I'm fine…just dizzy."

Lance grimaces still concerned, "I'm taking you back to MedTech."

Cat immediately opens her eyes, "I'd rather die…"

Lance stares into the emerald eyes glaring at him before he sighs and relents, "Fine, I know you consider it a weakness, but let me at least carry you back to your room."

As a testament to how poorly she is feeling she agrees but adds, "Your room Lance."

Lance raises an eyebrow at her, "What are you up to Cat?"

She sighs not in the mood to play, "I want to be close to Allura and Keith if they need us. I'm guessing he picked a room somewhere close to the area you sleep. I'm not much use to them, but you would be."

Lance flushes a little at where his thoughts had gone, "Fine." He bends down picking Cat up and walks down the hall toward his room. He opens the door to his room and enters it walking toward his bed stopping only when he hears her voice, "Don't put me on the bed…let me down."

He stops and lowers her legs down to the floor hanging onto her arm as she tries to steady herself. He places an arm around her waist to keep her steady, "You need to rest Cat." She looks into his face staring into his dark eyes and whispers, "Not…without…a…bath…"

Lance raises his eyebrows at her, "You are out of luck; the bathroom I share with Keith only has a shower."

Cat smiles at him, "As long as it gets the blood off of me, I don't care."

Lance rolls his eyes, "Fine, this way." He turns her toward the door leading into the bathroom, walks her in, releases her and walks to the other door and to be on the safe side hits the locks on Keith's entrance into the bathroom. He walks back toward her, "Yell if you need me." and turns to leave the room. He stops when he hears her voice, "I don't really want to yell. But I do need some help…"

He turns back toward her arching an eyebrow. She tries to look innocent, "I need help getting my clothes off Lance. I'm down to one arm…" Lance stands there staring at her for a moment as if debating how much help she really needs. She gets irritated, "Fine…don't help." She tries to raise her shirt with one arm and stops when she feels Lance's hand grab her arm as he sighs, "Hold still…"

He looks at the top, a tight spaghetti strap shirt and shakes his head, "It would be easier to cut it off of you so I don't bump your arm." He exits the room and comes back with a scissors. He cuts the straps on both arms, then down the seam on one side pulling the shirt off of her and exposing her breasts. He grabs the waistline of her pajama bottoms and pulls them down leaving her in her underwear. He looks into her face as he stands and she raises an eyebrow at him in challenge. He rolls his eyes and shaking his head he reaches down and pulls her underwear off of her as well. He stands back up and looks into her face, "Anything else?"

She smiles at him, "I think I can manage now. Thanks." and turns away from him walking into the shower turning on the water. Lance shakes his head then leaves the room.

She walks back into the bedroom later wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging down to her waist, and carrying her bloody clothes. She drops the clothes in a pile in the corner and walks toward Lance noticing he had changed into his pajama bottoms while she was in the bathroom. She checks out his well muscled chest enjoying the rippling abs running down his stomach.

He notices her and raises his eyebrows at her while putting his hands on his hips, "Enjoying the view?"

She smiles up at him, "Yes…anything else you care to show me?"

He snorts and grabs a shirt off of the bed and brings it over to her. Cat looks at it; it's the matching shirt for his pajama bottoms. She looks at him then lets the towel drop to the floor. He keeps his eyes on her face and holds the shirt up, "Injured arm first please…" Cat turns and carefully lifts her injured arm just enough to get it into the sleeve. Lance holds up the shirt while she puts her other arm in the shirt as well.

She turns around facing him, the shirt still unbuttoned and kisses his cheek, "Thanks." then turns and walks toward the bed her fingers from one hand working on the lower buttons while she walks. She leaves it only half buttoned, pulls back the blankets and lies down.

She lies on her back and turns her face back toward him while Lance tries not to notice how seductive she looks as she raises an eyebrow at him, "Are you going to join me or spend the night standing there staring at me?"

He shakes his head to clear it, walks over to the controls shutting off the overhead light before walking to the bed lying on the other side of her and shutting off the lamp. Lance lies there for a moment before he feels Cat turn toward him laying her injured arm across his belly and placing her head on his shoulder. He holds his breath for a moment before he sighs and moves his arm so she can cuddle closer to him, her breasts against his chest and his arm around her waist. She sighs in contentment moving her lips against his neck kissing him there before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Lance listens as her breathing deepens in sleep fighting with the desire running through his body. Feeling every curve against him is the sweetest torture he has ever been under. He groans quietly trying to ignore the sensations her touch is having on him. Much later he finally falls asleep.

more to come. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6.

I make no claims to WEP or any of it's characters only borrowed them for my story.

* * *

Keith awakens the next morning trying not to groan as Allura pushes her bottom more firmly against his groin. Even with the blanket between them Keith can't stop his body's reaction to Allura. He slowly pulls his hand away from her as she sighs in her sleep then turns so he is lying on his back.

He breathes deeply trying to calm down as Allura raises her head and turns over toward him sleepily, "Keith?" She sighs as she lays her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest and her knee across his thigh before closing her eyes again. Keith tries not to groan, _I'm in hell…God help me I'm in hell… _as he feels her breast against his arm.

He looks over at the clock and almost panics when he sees it's only 4:00 AM, _no way I can stay here till she wakes…_ He slowly pulls away from her only to hear her sleepy voice again, "Keith? What's wrong?"

He almost laughs self depreciatingly, _I'm suffering from blue balls and she wants to know what's wrong…_ "Nothing is wrong Princess. I just need to get up. Go back to sleep." Allura sighs as she closes her eyes again and is asleep within moments.

Keith grabs his bag and walks into the bathroom leaving the door open so he can hear what's going on in the bedroom. He turns on the light and looks at himself in the mirror. He studies his face, his mind racing between calling himself every kind of idiot there is to wondering how the hell he is going to be able to stay with her every night until Cat is better without losing his mind. _To start with stupid no more rooms with only one bed and no more sleeping beside her no matter how much she begs…_

He looks at the shower knowing it will take a few minutes under the cold spray to fully calm his body down. Keith steps back into the bedroom briefly and studies Allura. From the way her chest was raising he knew she was still asleep. He sighs and re-enters the bathroom. Deciding to risk it he leaves the door open and removes his clothes before stepping into the shower.

Allura awakens to the sound of running water and looks around the room confused. Finally remembering where she is she sits up in bed and pushes the covers back getting out of bed. She walks quietly toward the bathroom door about to say Keith's name and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Keith in the shower through the glass walls. Knowing she should turn away but unable to do so; Allura's eyes travel down his body admiring the muscled back and the view of his firm backside as foamy soap suds run down his body before he turns around. Allura steps back out of his line of sight as she watches him get his hair wet then pour some shampoo in his hand before working up the lather in his hair.

As he rinses the soap out of his hair, Allura studies his chest admiring the rippling abs before her eyes drift down. She feels herself flush as her own body responds to the sight of Keith's manhood. Her nipples harden and she feels herself growing moist as she whimpers quietly. Keith's head snaps toward her at the sound and panicking Allura quickly crosses the room and gets back into bed as she hears the water shut off. She throws the covers over herself and lies on her side as she hears Keith enter the room. Forcing her breathing to remain even; she closes her eyes as she hears Keith approach the bed. She senses him standing there for a few moments before he walks away. Relief pours through her but she remains silent and still in the bed.

Keith pauses before re-entering the bathroom studying Allura's figure in the bed once more. He could have sworn he heard a sound while in the shower. Continuing to watch Allura he isn't entirely sure she is actually sleeping, _she is almost too still.._. Turning red thinking of Allura possibly seeing him in the shower he re-enters the bathroom and quickly towels himself dry before dressing.

Allura listens to the sounds coming from the bathroom as images of Keith in the shower flash through her mind. She has seen him without a shirt on before but the full image of him nude has her wanting to join him in the bathroom. _He would be mortified if he knew I was watching…_ Allura sighs then turns over in the bed onto her back. The noises coming from the bathroom cease for a moment and she senses his eyes on her again. _Dammit his hearing is entirely too good sometimes…_ She continues to lie still until she hears him moving around in the bathroom again. Allura looks toward the bathroom briefly then closes her eyes and relaxes her mind until she manages to fall asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance wakes up feeling Cat's lips on his chest as she takes his nipple into her mouth. He groans, "Cat…" She pushes herself up more on her good arm and kisses his lips and then moans softly as she feels his tongue enter her mouth caressing her as his hand moves down her back then cupping her bottom pushing her lower body against him. Lance wraps his other hand into her hair as he feels the fingers of her injured arm moving gently along his side tickling him.

Lance turns them both over so he is lying on top of Cat, then kisses her again before trailing his lips along her neck his hands moving down unbuttoning the shirt and pushing it aside so he can cup a breast in one hand his thumb playing gently with the nipple while he moves lower so he can take the other nipple into his mouth sucking hard on it.

Cat moves her good hand into his hair holding him to her breast moaning his name. Lance releases her breast and moves his hand down her body as he pushes back up and kisses her again. He fingers find her curls then slides a finger into her causing Cat to buck her hips up at him. Cat reaches down and pushes his pajama bottoms and underwear off his hips reaching between them to caress him. Taking the hint Lance breaks the kiss and shifts so he is lying between her legs and thrusts inside of her. Cat groans and wraps her thighs around Lance lifting to meet his thrusts, her hand hanging onto his shoulder pulling him back down so she can kiss him, her tongue flicking out against his lips before he seals his mouth against hers their tongues warring for control.

As Cat reaches the brink she breaks the kiss and pushes herself up against him wrapping her legs tight around him keeping him inside of her as they both reach climax. Lance falls against her and lays there breathing into her neck before he pushes himself up and looks into her face. She loosens her hold on his hips lowering her legs but he stays where he is and she raises her eyes up to Lance watching him watch her before she raises her hand and touches his cheek.

Lance turns his head and kisses her palm before lowering himself enough to kiss her again. His tongue gently explores her mouth teasing her tongue before he pulls up and looks into her face again, "I don't know if I can stay with a woman who could kill me with her bare hands when I piss her off…"

She arches a brow at him, "I wouldn't kill you…I would make you suffer much more first." and then she smiles at him. Lance laughs as he gets lost in her emerald eyes before making love to her again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Allura awakens it's to hear Keith's voice as he speaks softly in his communicator, "Great job Pidge, thanks!" She turns toward him slowly opening her eyes then closes them again grabbing her forehead as pain streaks across her eyes.

Keith approaches her whispering, "Princess?"

Allura whimpers at the sound as Keith sits beside her. He takes in the pain etched across her face and the hand holding her forehead, "Headache?"

Allura doesn't answer and he sighs. He takes her hand and pulls it away from her forehead causing her to whimper again then uses his fingers to lightly massage her forehead. He moves his hands around her forehead, then into the pillow under her neck lightly working the muscles. Allura sighs and manages to open her eyes without the excessive pain of before. She looks up into his dark eyes to find him studying her. He smiles at her before whispering, "Feel better?"

Allura sighs before reaching up and grasping one of his hands stopping his massage, "Some…"

She reaches up with her other hand intending to touch his cheek but Keith grabs her hand before she reaches him. He looks over at the clock, "We need to get moving. It's 7:30 and I'm sure Nanny is about scream down the castle."

He gets up from the bed and pulls his communicator off his belt radioing in, "Control come in."

"Good morning Commander." Keith is happy that Coran at least sounds cordial this morning, "Princess Allura has just awakened. I'm escorting her to her room; please have Nanny there to help her. Keith out."

He turns back to see Allura sitting alongside the bed still holding her forehead. Keith grimaces, "Still hurts?"

Allura looks up at him, "I'll grab some aspirin when I get to my room to change." She pulls on her robe and stands wavering a bit. Keith grabs her arm to steady her studying her pale face, "Do you need Dr. Gorma?"

Allura lightly shakes her head, "No…just aspirin."

Keith continues to study her eyes then finally nods, "Ok, let's get going." He takes her arm and escorts her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cat knocks then enters Allura's room to find the princess sitting at her dressing table as Nanny finishes putting her hair up. She walks toward her and then blanches when she sees Allura's face in the mirror. Her entire left cheek is one big bruise, "My God Allura…are you alright?"

Allura's eyes rise to meet Cat's in the mirror then she turns away from Nanny so she can face her, "I'm fine except for a headache." She looks Cat over noticing her arm is in a sling and winces at the bruise on her forehead, "How are you?"

Cat smiles at her, "I've been better. I already spoke to Keith this morning and the security detail is changing a bit. Lance and I will guard you during the day. Keith will guard you at night until my arm heals."

Allura's eyes drop down at the mention of Keith and she blushes slightly. Cat looks at her mystified, _I wonder what happened last night that she is blushing…_ deciding not to ask until Nanny is out of the room. Allura looks back up, "So how did they find us?"

Cat grimaces, "Pidge was up all night and found it this morning. They had tapped into the security system and had been watching us on the cameras. It won't happen again." Cat studies her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you last night."

Allura's eyes widen, "Caitlin that wasn't your fault. They took both of us by surprise and you saved my life. Thank God for your panic button."

Cat smiles thinly at her, "Thank God Lance and Keith responded as fast as they did. Even a minute later and I don't think you and I would be standing here."

She looks up and sees Nanny cross herself. She looks back at Allura, "Enough of this for now…let's get some breakfast and then we will spend the day resting. No training of any kind today; lion or otherwise. I think we deserve the break."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The women enter the dining room to find only Lance and Hunk seated at the table. Allura looks around a bit disappointed, "Where are Keith and Pidge?"

Lance studies her as Hunk answers, "They ate breakfast and went back to bed Princess. Neither got much sleep last night."

Allura nods as Lance stands up and walks over to her. He touches her injured cheek, "How are you feeling?" Allura manages a small smile, "Sore, but probably not as sore as Cat."

Lance's eyes move from Allura to Cat who smiles at him, laughter in her eyes. Lance manages not to smile at the private joke then escorts Allura to the table. Coran enters the room and sits across from Allura, "How are you feeling this morning Princess?"

Allura smiles at him, "I'm fine Coran."

Coran smiles at her, "I'm relieved to hear that. I've cleared your schedule for the next few days, all meetings have been rescheduled."

Allura stares at him shocked as Coran continues, "You need the break Allura and time to rest and heal. The people all understand and I've dealt with the few items that could not wait."

Coran stands and walks around the table. He bends down and kisses her cheek, "Enjoy your day." Then turns and leaves the room.

After breakfast the group heads for the rec room to relax and watch some movies. As the first movie finishes Hunk stands up and stretches, "I'm going to the gym for a while…" then leaves the room.

Lance smiles at his retreating back, "He never could stand sitting still for too long…"

Cat smiles then looks over at Allura and becomes concerned, "Allura?"

Lance looks over and then quickly moves to her side, "Princess?"

Allura's face is white and she is holding her hand over her eyes. Lance says her name again causing her to whimper in pain. Cat stands next to Lance and whispers, "Shit…her headache must have become a migraine."

Lance grimaces as Cat uses her good arm to reach behind Allura and touch her neck, "Dammit…"

Lance looks up at her, "What?

Cat winces, "Her muscles are so tight it's no wonder she has a migraine." She looks at Lance, "Can you get Keith up?"

Lance looks at her confused and whispers, "What can Keith do besides hand her a couple of aspirin?"

Cat gives him a dirty look, "He had training similar to mine. I'm guessing he knows how to work the knots out of her muscles, in other words a massage. I would do it except I don't have use of both hands. Aspirin won't help much."

Lance sighs and stands up, "Take her to your room and I'll go get Keith." He quickly leaves the room as Cat bends down to Allura, "Come on love we need to get you to a bed."

Cat helps Allura to her feet and then keeps her arm around her waist as Allura wavers on her feet, "Lean on me Allura and keep your eyes closed. I'll guide you." As they slowly make their way down the hall Allura stumbles a couple of times causing Cat to curse under her breath. They get about half way to her room when Keith and Lance enter the hallway walking toward them. Keith walks up to them and picks Allura up in his arms as Allura hides her face in his neck whimpering.

Cat signals the men to follow and leads them to her room. As Keith lays Allura down on the bed Cat opens a drawer and removes a bottle of oil which she hands to Keith. Keith grimaces as Cat walks over to Allura, "I'll try to get her shirt off…" Lance catches Cat's eyes, "This is where I leave." She smiles at him as he walks out of the room.

Cat unbuttons Allura's shirt and manages to pull off the sleeves then curses softly. Keith keeps his back turned but whispers, "What?"

"You will have to help Keith…I can't get her bra undone one handed."

Keith grimaces, "Turn her over and I'll get it before I start…" stopping as Cat growls, "It isn't the type that is undone from the back. It has hooks in the front."

Keith closes his eyes and swears before turning around. Cat leaves the bed as Keith approaches and swears some more before looking at Cat, "If you mention to anyone that I undressed her…"

Cat can't help smiling, "I know, Nanny would string you up by your balls if she found out."

Keith glares at her then undoes the hooks to the bra trying not to notice the softness of her skin as his fingers brush it and then pulls Allura up a bit as he slides the straps down her arms pulling the bra away from her as he tries not to look at her breasts. He gently turns her over onto her stomach and pours some oil on her back before starting to work on the muscles.

Cat sits down on a chair and watches Keith as he continues to work the muscles in her back and neck. She winces as she hears Allura whimper occasionally. Some time later when Allura has been silent for a while she asks, "Is she asleep?"

Keith pauses, looks down into Allura's face before answering, "Yes." then continues to work on the muscles. Cat sighs, "Are her muscles loosening up at all?"

Keith sighs as he continues to work, "Some…"

Cat studies the elusive man in front of her, "So are you ever going to tell her you love her?"

Keith stiffens briefly then continues to rub Allura's back refusing to answer. Cat smiles at his back, "Touchy subject?" still no answer, "Come on Keith, I know you love her. Why won't you tell her?"

Keith shakes his head then looks back at her, "Do you always stick your nose in other people's business?"

Cat chuckles, "Only when I care about them. Allura is one of those people that's like a rare jewel. She deserves some happiness."

Keith doesn't answer returning to his task and tries to ignore Cat who sighs, "Would it help you to know she is deeply in love with you?"

Keith stops and looks back at Cat, "How would you know that?"

Cat smiles at him warmly, "I wouldn't be any good at my job if I couldn't read people. That and when I confronted her that night she was behaving like a bitch at dinner she admitted it. She was jealous as hell thinking you wanted me."

Keith grimaces then turns back to Allura and works on her muscles some more. Not one to leave anything alone Cat picks at him some more, "So are you going to tell her?"

Keith answers curtly, "No…princesses don't marry pilots. Allura must marry a prince to secure an alliance someday."

"What utter bullshit." Keith turns back toward Cat who interrupts him before he can speak, "Keith, she will never marry anyone if she can't have you. She would rather die alone."

Keith glares at her, "Back off Cat."

Cat stands up and returns the glare, "No I won't. Do you have any idea what it would do to her if you left Arus or God help her married someone else?"

Keith says nothing and just continues to stare at Cat, "She would curl up in a ball and die Keith. She likes to think she is strong but she isn't, not where you are concerned."

Keith turns around so his back is to Cat and looks down on Allura studying her. He sits down on the bed beside her and rests his hand in the middle of her back lightly rubbing it, "They would never allow us to be together Cat."

Cat crosses the room and stands beside the bed on the other side look at them, "Who?"

Keith closes his eyes in regret, "Coran and Nanny."

Cat grimaces, "Minds can be changed."

Keith looks back up at her and opens his mouth to argue then stops when he hears Allura sigh in her sleep. He looks into her face as her eyes open slowly and she looks at him, "Keith?"

Keith smiles at her, "How's the head?"

Allura grimaces slightly, "Better…where am I?" She tries to push up on her arms but Keith pushes down on her back keeping her down, "Princess I was working out the knots in your back and neck to relieve your migraine. You might not want to rise without Cat handing you a robe first…"

Allura finally realizes she is topless and turns red as she hears Cat chuckle. Cat walks over to her closet and retrieves a robe before walking back to the bed and throwing it over Allura. Keith stands and turns his back to her as Allura rises and wraps the robe around her.

She looks at Cat, "Who undressed me?"

Keith is glad his back is to her as he flushes. Cat looks briefly at Keith knowing how embarrassed he is before answering, "I did Allura. All Keith saw was your back."

Keith walks toward Cat's bathroom, "I need to get this oil off my hands…"

Cat smiles at his retreating back then looks down into Allura's flushed face. She chuckles at her then whispers, "It's alright Allura. All he did was to give you a massage to relieve the tension in your back and neck so the migraine would let up."

Allura nods then looks at Keith as he re-enters the room. He studies her, "If you don't need me Princess I have some things I need to attend to."

Allura studies his dark eyes before smiling at him, "Thanks Keith."

Keith smiles at her then leaves the room. Cat watches him leave and waits till the door is closed before sitting down beside Allura. She gives her a one armed hug, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Allura sighs as she nods, "Yes, I still have a slight headache but I can handle it now."

Cat smiles at her, "Good." Unable to stop herself from poking around she watches Allura's eyes as she asks, "So what happened between you and Keith last night that you blushed this morning when I mentioned his name?"

Allura turns scarlet as she looks away, "Nothing."

Cat chuckles and grabs her hand, "Come on Allura, you wouldn't be blushing over nothing."

Allura looks at her friend and sighs, "Promise not to laugh or tell anyone else?"

Cat arches her eyebrow at her then crosses her heart, "Cross my heart…"

Allura looks down as she blushes again, "I woke up to the sound of running water. So I got out of bed and looked in the bathroom." She pauses a second, "I saw Keith in the shower…" then looks back up into Cat's face.

Cat tries and fails to keep a smile off her face. Remembering Allura's inexperience with men she can't help herself, "Enjoy the view?"

Allura can't help it, Cat's smile is infectious, and so she smiles back, "Very much so…"

Cat starts laughing. As she draws in deep breaths trying to calm down she looks at Allura again, "How much of a view did you get?"

Allura blushes again, "Everything…" Cat arches a brow at her as she continues to laugh, "I would wager it was a view you wouldn't mind having again…"

Allura smiles at her like a cat that ate the canary causing Cat to laugh until she cries.

Cat wipes her eyes, "Ok Allura, get dressed. I need to leave you with Lance while I check on something."


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Chapter 7. Enjoy.

I make no claims to Voltron, it's characters or any other pieces of WEP property.

* * *

Keith heads down the hall toward the detention area with grim determination. One way or another, the remaining assassin from the night before was going to give him the information he needs to end this before they succeed in killing the princess. He enters the detention area to find Hunk had done exactly as he had requested the night before. The assassin is gagged and cuffed down to a bed in one cell as nude as the day he was born with a thin blanket covering him.

Keith approaches the cell staring into the eyes of the man whose own eyes spoke volumes as to what this man would love to do to Keith right now. Keith smiles at him, "Enjoying your stay?" The man continues to glare at Keith as he signals the guard to open the door to the cell. He enters the room and removes the gag from the man, "Who hired you?"

The man spits at Keith, "Fuck you."

Keith gripes the man's neck pushing in on a pressure point causing the man to howl in pain, "You will talk you bastard."

Keith releases him, "Who hired you?"

The man takes several deep breaths then spits at Keith again, "Fuck you… Sooner or later that little bitch is going to die."

Keith's temper gets the better of him as he backhands the man, "WHO HIRED YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

Blood is running out of the man's nose as he glares at Keith. Keith moves to hit him again and stops when he hears his name. He turns to see Caitlin entering the room, "Commander, leave him with me."

Keith glares at her, "What the hell are you doing down here when you are supposed to be guarding the princess?"

Cat strolls into the cell her eyes moving from Keith to the prisoner as a very dangerous look crosses her face, "Hello…you and I will get to know each other very well before the end of today."

Keith grabs her and pulls her out of the cell and gets into her face, "What are you doing here Cat?"

Cat studies his eyes, "Allura is in the control room with Lance, Pidge and Hunk. All are armed to the teeth. You do not have the capabilities to get the information we need out of this man. I do."

Keith glares at her, "I can get it out of him."

Cat smiles at him, "By what? Beating him black and blue? He has been trained to handle that. I'm going to use techniques guaranteed to pull information out of him. Leave Keith and go guard the princess while I extract the information we need."

She turns and walks back into the cell pulling a knife out of the braid in her hair. Keith watches as she yanks the blanket off the man and smiles at him as she runs the blade along his face leaving nicks here and there, "Now it is not a matter of which questions you will answer but when and how much pain you will be in before you talk."

Keith continues to watch horrified as Cat runs the blade down the man's body pausing near his manhood and nicking him there as he screams. She smiles evilly at him and turns back to Keith, "Leave Commander." Keith pulls his eyes from the prisoner and back to Cat. He nods then turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he watches Princess. She is sitting in the main seat in the control room watching the screen although not really seeing any of it. Keith is sitting alongside the controls beside her. She finally looks away from the screen turning to Keith, "What's taking so long?"

Keith sighs as he touches her cheek. Ever since he came up from the detention unit and told Allura what Cat was doing she has been a nervous wreck, "I don't know Princess. But if anyone can make that man talk I truly believe Cat will."

Allura searches his eyes as she reaches up with her hand and covers his. An uncomfortable look crosses Keith's face as he pulls his hand away and before Allura can comment the door to the room opens and Cat enters the room. Glad of the distraction Keith turns to Cat, "So what did you find out?"

She looks from Princess to Keith and arches a brow. A look of pure annoyance crosses Keith's features as he crosses his arms, "Caitlin…"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Yes he talked; what little he knew." She walks forward to the control center, "I need to contact someone without you two standing in here."

Allura rises from the seat, "Please Cat tell me what he said."

Cat sighs, "He doesn't know who contracted the job. He is part of an organization of assassins I have never heard of. I need to contact an old associate and ask him to find out some information for me. He is the type of person who doesn't trust people though, so I need to be alone when I speak to him."

Keith nods and takes Allura's arm and escorts her out of the room. As the door closes Cat sits down in the control seat and begins punching in buttons. The video prompt opens up and a dangerous looking black man appears on the screen, "Caitlin…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cat smiles at him, "Charlie…how's life been treating you?"

Charlie returns the smile, "Better than you if that mark on your forehead means anything."

Cat grimaces as she reaches up to her forehead, "That is what I need to speak to you about. What do you know about an organization of assassins known as Haissain?"

Charlie rubs his chin in thought, "The Haissain…ah yes…they are a nasty bunch of bastards. I take it they are the cause of the mark on your forehead?"

Cat's expression becomes stone like, "I need to know about them Charlie."

He raises his eyebrows at her before sighing, "I do not know much mon ami. I have only come into contact with them once when they cost me a client and that was many years ago. They are good Cat…very good."

Cringing Cat asks, "How do I find them and shut them down?"

Charlie begins laughing, "You are going to shut them down? Impossible." as he shakes his head still laughing. Cat arches a brow at him and continues to stare at him. He finally stops laughing as he grimaces, "I know that look Caitlin, but I do not know mon ami." He sighs, "I can contact some people and try to find out."

Cat relaxes her face but is still rigid, "Please work as fast as possible Charlie…this one is personal."

Charlie nods, "I will mon ami, take care of yourself." and then the screen goes black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three nights later while working at a desk Keith looks up from the papers he is reading as he hears Allura moving around in the bed. He watches her for a moment as she continues to thrash then quickly sets down the papers and crosses the room. He sits down on the bed beside her shaking her lightly, "Allura…wake up."

Allura's eyes fly open as she sits upright coming out of her nightmare and Keith grabs her as her face hits him in the chest. She's breathing deeply as she pulls back from him slightly and looks into his eyes as the nightmare slowly leaves her and she finally recognizes Keith. She closes her eyes and lays her head against his chest again wrapping her arms around him. Keith lightly rubs her back, "Are you alright?"

She sighs as she whispers a yes but doesn't remove her arms. Keith continues to rub her back, "Want to talk about it?"

"Visions of things dressed in black trying to kill me…not really."

Keith grimaces then pulls her tightly against him as he kisses the top of her head. Allura sighs as she feels the kiss then leans back in his arms and looks in his eyes again. She studies his eyes then reaches up to cup his cheek, "I love you Keith…" then leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

A bit shocked Keith doesn't respond at first then sighs against her mouth and deepens the kiss as he pulls her tightly against him. Moments later he finally pulls back from her, staring into the sapphire gaze that has always bewitched him, _I don't want to fight against this anymore… _He leans down and gives her another soft kiss then pulls her against him as he whispers into her ear, "I love you too my princess…"

Allura closes her eyes as happiness fills her and clings to him as his lips nibble lightly on her neck making her shiver when he finds a sensitive spot under her ear. Keith chuckles lightly before working his way along her jaw line and then finding her lips again.

Keith deepens the kiss coaxing her tongue to play with his as she pulls him backward lying back on the bed so he is laying half on top of her. Allura's hands move along his back and up into his hair enjoying the silky feel of it. She moves one hand along his back again enjoying the feeling of his firm muscles jumping under her fingertips.

Some part of Keith's brain finally kicks in and he pulls away ending this kiss. He's breathing heavily as he gazes into her eyes, "We can't do this now…"

Allura looks at him confused as he pulls out of her arms and sits back up creating some distance between them. Keith sighs, "I can't guard you Allura if my attention is on making love to you."

Disappointment is all over her features as Keith reaches down to caress her cheek , "I think I should ask you to marry me before we go that far anyway…"

Allura smiles at him coyly, "Was that a proposal?"

Keith's eyes are dancing with laughter as he runs his fingers along her lips, "If it was…it was a sad excuse for one…"

Allura kisses his fingers and then grasps his hand, her gaze never leaving his, "Where you're concerned I'll take anything I can get…"

Keith raises his eyebrows at her then sighs, "You know Coran and Nanny will fight this."

Allura continues to hold his hand and reaches up and touches his cheek with the other one, "It isn't a fight they will win. I've given enough of my life to Arus. I won't give you up too."

Keith smiles at her then looks at the clock and sighs before facing her, "It's only 3:30…you should go back to sleep."

Allura sighs as he pulls his hand away from her, "Sleep beside me…"

Keith half laughs, "I can't Allura…"

Allura looks at him confused, "But you did before…"

Keith grimaces as he flushes, "And I was in pain when I woke up… Don't ask me to sleep beside you when I need to keep my hands to myself Allura."

Comprehension finally hits her and she flushes before laughing, "I suppose that would be a bit cruel of me then wouldn't it?"

Keith growls in the back of his throat as he leans down and kisses her once more, "Extremely…now go to sleep." He gets up off the bed and crosses the room again picking up his paperwork once more.

Allura turns on her side and watches Keith for a while as he works, her eyes growing heavy as she finally falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance grimaces as he wakes up to the sound of his communicator going off. He looks over at the clock and groans since it is only 5:00 AM. He picks up his communicator, "Someone had better be dead…"

Keith's droll tone answers, "Not quite but you will be if you don't get up and moving."

Lance snorts as he feels Cat's fingers begin moving along his body and her mouth begins kissing his neck, "Keith…Cat and I don't relieve you until 7…I don't think I need two hours to get dressed."

Keith's sigh can be heard, "I need you to relieve me early today Lance."

Lance groans partly because of Keith's statement, but mostly because Cat's fingers have just wrapped around his hard shaft, "Alright Keith, give me time to get a shower and get dressed. I'll contact Cat and get her up and running."

"Thanks Lance, Keith out."

He turns off the communicator and throws it back on the table beside him before grabbing Cat and pulling her up then flipping them both over so he is lying on top of her, "You don't play fair…"

Cat laughs at him then leans forward and runs her tongue along his neck and up to his lips as she wraps her legs around his hips. Lance pushes inside of her as he captures her lips in a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith grimaces as he puts the communicator back on his belt and tries to ignore the beautiful woman that he loves sleeping in the bed across from him. Since kissing her earlier the rest of the night has been pure torture because his body has been in a constant state of arousal.

He almost groans as he watches Allura sigh in her sleep and turn over onto her side facing him. The nightgown is pulled tight and he can easily see the full outline of her breasts against the satin fabric. He tries to turn away from her and study the wall across from him but that it is only a matter of moments until his eyes return to the bed.

He stands up and paces the room while trying to be quiet. _I need to get a couple of hours of sleep and then I will speak with Coran about an engagement._ He stops, breathing deeply trying to control his unruly body as his eyes drift back to the bed and he resumes his pacing. _Dammit Lance hurry up…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens to Cat and Lance's voices. She rolls over as they suddenly quiet down and finally opens her eyes as Lance walks out the bedroom door as Cat approaches her, "Morning sleepyhead."

Allura yawns as she stretches, "Good morning…what time is it?"

Cat is smiling at her, "9:30…you missed breakfast."

Allura sits up in bed, "I slept that late? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Cat puts her hands on her hips as she rolls her eyes, "Keith ordered us to leave you alone when we took over around 5:30. He said something about you not sleeping well last night."

Allura looks away from the emerald gaze and shudders remembering the nightmare before the happy memory of Keith finally admitting he loved her returns. Cat sits down beside her, "What happened last night?"

Allura looks up at Cat, "Nightmare…then something wonderful…"

Cat's eyebrows go up, "I fail to see how a nightmare would be wonderful."

Allura shakes her head, "No…the wonderful happened after the nightmare. Keith finally admitted to me he loves me." She gets out of the bed, "I must hurry and get dressed. I need to go speak to Coran at once."

Cat looks at her surprised, "He finally admitted it?"

Allura's smile is radiant, "Yes and I need to speak to Coran about the marriage contract."

Cat walks up to her and hugs her, "Congrats, a confession and marriage proposal in one night…"

Allura laughs, "Well…in a way… Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran is sitting at his desk working on some paper work when there is a knock at the door, "Enter."

Allura walks into the office and Coran immediately stands as he greets her, "Good morning your Highness."

Allura smiles at him, "Good morning Coran. Please be seated again."

Coran returns to his chair and smiles up at her, "What can I do for you Princess?"

Allura's smile fades a bit as she draws her courage, "I want you to draw up a marriage contract Coran."

Coran's eyebrows go almost into his hairline, "And whom are you marrying? We haven't had any princes visit in quite some time."

Allura's eyes become steely as she stands to her full height, "Not a prince, but a prince of a man. I wish to marry Keith Coran."

Before Coran can answer the door to his office opens again and Keith comes rushing in looking harassed, "Allura I wish you would have waited for me to be with you to have this conversation with Coran."

Allura looks into Keith face irritated at first then relents, "Sorry…"

Keith reaches for her hand and holds it tight within his before facing Coran. Coran sits back in his chair and eyes the two, "Are you both sure of this? Keith, do you know the responsibilities you will face being married to Princess Allura?"

Keith doesn't even flinch as he continues to hold Coran's gaze, "Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Coran sits forward and opens a desk drawer and pulls out a folder. He opens it, turns it toward the couple then pushes it to them, "I think you will find everything in order. Princess, by marrying Commander Keith you are completing an alliance with Galaxy Garrison. Commander, once you sign this contract you will be permanently stationed here."

Keith and Allura lean forward reading the paperwork in front of them. At the bottom of the contract as witnesses are Coran's signature and Admiral Graham's. Allura's the first to look up shocked, "This is a marriage contract for Keith and I…when did you put this together?"

Coran finally smiles at them as Keith's shocked gaze lifts to Coran's face as well, "I've known for some time you both loved each other. I knew the day would come when you would finally realize it so I spoke to Admiral Graham around a year ago and set up this alliance between Galaxy Garrison and Arus. Let me tell you Commander the Admiral called you dense many times wondering if this day would come or if he would have to spell it out for you."

Allura starts laughing as Keith's eyebrows go up, "Dense?"

Coran continues to smile at them, "Well…considering everyone around you two knew how you felt; it was quite irritating to watch both of you fight it for so long." He pulls out a pen and holds it out to them, "Please sign on the dotted line…"

Each takes a turn signing the contract and Coran takes it back and places it back in his drawer, "The banns will be posted as soon as possible. I'm guessing this will not be a long engagement?"

Allura raises her eyebrows at Coran, "What's the shortest time possible to wait Coran?" making Keith laugh.

Coran chuckles, "Can you handle waiting a month Princess?"

She turns and looks at Keith who smiles at her before facing Coran again her tone droll, "I imagine we can handle a month since we've held off this long…"

Coran stands, "Very well I will get the process started. Congratulations to you both."

Keith takes Allura's hand and guides her out into the corridors finding Cat and Lance waiting for them. Lance arches his eyebrow at him as Keith smiles and pulls Allura to him kissing her senseless.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy Chapter 8. :)

I make no claims to any WEP characters, only to the character of Miss Caitlin Williams...

* * *

Four nights later Allura turns over in bed sighing unable to sleep. She looks over at the second bed in the room finding Keith asleep on it. She watches his chest rise and fall, wishing she could go lay beside him, but both Cat and Keith had been clear about one thing. Even with the engagement in place, at night when Keith was guarding her she was not his fiancée, but his responsibility, and would act as such.

Allura sighs again remembering the last four days. At night Keith treated her as a subordinate, polite but almost like a stranger. In the daytime, when it was Cat's duty to protect her, he was her fiancé, and they would spend some time each afternoon curled up together on a couch in the rec room watching movies as his hands moved along her body teasing both of them as Cat tried not to watch. Allura smiles to herself. She had never imagined Keith would be so affectionate.

Unable to stay in the bed she throws the blankets off of herself and rises. She tiptoes to the bathroom watching Keith to make sure he stays asleep. She leaves the door open because she knows he would worry if he wakes and notices her missing and looks at the bathtub. A nice warm bath would calm her down so she could sleep. She closes the door to the bathroom only long enough to run water then reopens the door. She looks back at Keith and makes sure he is still asleep before walking back into the bathroom and removing her clothes and quickly pinning up her hair.

Allura sighs as she sinks into the warm water, _too bad there wasn't any bubble bath…_

Keith awakens and turns over looking at Allura's bed rising when he notices it is empty. About to panic he stops when he notices the bathroom door open. He steps over to the door about to say her name when he notices her in the tub. She had turned the lights low in the bathroom and he can't draw his eyes away from the vision in front of him.

Allura moves a wash cloth along her arms wetting them and then sinks back with her head against the back of the tub closing her eyes. Keith watches as the nipples of her breasts harden in the cool air as the water moves against them when she shifts in the tub.

Feeling himself harden Keith groans out loud causing Allura's eyes to open as she sits upright in the tub. She covers her chest with her arms as she notices Keith standing near the door frame. She arches a brow at him, "Sorry Keith, I didn't mean to wake you."

Unable to stay away Keith enters the bathroom door but doesn't say anything and continues to watch her. Allura smiles at him and lowers her arms allowing him full view, "I couldn't sleep and thought a bath might calm me and make me drowsy." She puts her hands on the sides of the tub and rises allowing Keith to see her in her full naked glory.

Keith shudders as he watches her step out of the tub. She wraps a towel around herself and takes the few pins out of her hair allowing it to fall back to her waist before turning to him. Unable to help himself Keith walks up to her and pulls her against him kissing her.

Allura sighs as she molds her body to his and moves her hands into his hair. Keith's hands move along her back then under the towel to cup her backside pushing her against his aching groin. A groan escapes Allura's lips as she pulls back and smiles into Keith's dark eyes, "I thought you weren't my fiancé at night…"

Reality returns to Keith and he grimaces as he pulls away from her. With a groan he turns his back to her, "I'm not…" trying to get his body to calm down. Allura tries not to laugh as she reaches for her nightgown and pulls it back over her head letting the towel drop as she did so. Knowing he is in pain, Allura touches his shoulder, "I am sorry Keith…I shouldn't have teased you like that."

Keith says nothing and keeps his back to her, still trying to gain some control over of his body. Allura tries not to get upset with his lack of response, "Are you angry with me?"

Keith finally turns back to her, "No…It's my own fault for not turning away when I saw you in the tub."

Allura finally smiles at him, "Time for a cold shower if I promise not to peek this time?"

Keith almost returns the smile then realizes what she said and flushes, "You saw me in the shower that night?"

Allura can't help laughing, "Yes…I woke up to the sound of running water and got out of bed."

Keith puts his hands on hips and tries to give her a stern look, "Enjoy the view?"

Allura leans forward and lightly kisses his lips, "Very much…it's too bad your hearing is so good. I would have enjoyed watching you for a while longer."

Keith can't stop himself from laughing before pulling her against him and kissing her. He pulls back from the kiss and pushes her toward the bedroom slapping her in the butt as he pushes her away, "Go to bed you tease."

Allura smiles at him as she leaves the bathroom. Keith sighs as he removes his clothes and heads for the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Keith is escorting Allura down the hall toward the dining room when his communicator goes off at the same time as the castle alarms, "Keith, get to control at once. We have visitors." Keith takes Allura's hand and runs down the hall pulling her along behind him.

They enter castle control to find everyone in there as Coran turns in the command chair, "Unidentified craft just entered Arus airspace and are heading for the castle…" as suddenly the whole castle shakes at the sounds of explosions. Coran turns back around and brings up the monitors, "They are firing missiles at us…"

Keith turns to the men, "Let's get out there!" Coran hits the button raising the dais and Lance, Pidge and Hunk head for their chutes. Keith grabs Allura before she gets to a chute, "You are staying here."

Allura looks at Keith enraged, "We are under attack!"

Keith shakes his head at her, "I don't have time to argue with you Allura. This isn't Lotor so it has to be the assassins. I am not going to have you out there as a target. You will stay here." Allura opens her mouth to argue and Keith turns from her to Cat, "Keep her here Cat, even if you have to tie her down."

Keith turns and runs for his chute as Allura tries to run for hers only to have Cat grab her, "No Allura. He is right. You will stay here."

Allura tries to pull free and Caitlin tightens her grip on her arm, "Do not make me knock you out Allura. Keith wouldn't be happy to see the bruise on your face." Allura finally quits fighting Cat and nods. Coran lowers the dais and Allura walks up to stand beside him watching the monitor as the castle shakes once more from the explosions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith puts in his key activating it as the chair comes to a rest. He takes the controls as the lion stands and roars, "Lance, status!"

Lance answers from Red lion as he fires several proton missiles at the ships that have moved from attacking the castle to attacking the lions, "There are 10 ships Keith…" as he blows one out of the air, "9 ships Keith."

Keith joins the fight firing missiles at a ship as he watches Yellow lion form a laser knife and fly right through one of the ships causing it to blow up. He opens up his comm, "Great work Hunk!"

The lions make short work of the remaining ships and then circle around the castle checking out the damage to the exterior. Keith starts swearing, "Looks like they hit the rooms Princess would normally be in." He continues the loop around, the area of the rec room, Allura's bedroom, her office as well as Keith's office had been hit. He opens the link to Coran, "Coran there seems to be extensive damage to the living areas of the castle.

Coran's face appears on the monitor, "The crews are putting out the fires now Commander, but yes they hit the areas Princess Allura normally occupies during the day."

Keith swears, "They are getting desperate…I'm coming back in, Black out."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith exits the launch tubes, walks up to a visibly angry Allura and pulls her into his arms kissing the top of her head. Allura sighs and wraps her arms around him, "I hate it when you do that. I can't stay mad at you that way."

Keith smiles as he raises his eyes to Cat, who just laughs as she shakes her head at him. Her eyes find Lance as he exits the launch area and she raises an eyebrow at him. He winks at her then turns away toward Coran, "How much damage?"

Coran continues to watch the monitors for a moment before turning back to them, "Allura's bedroom and office are a total loss, most of the missiles fired hit there. The rec room is damaged but we should be able to fix it soon. Keith's office has damage as well but the missiles didn't seem to do as much damage there. Luckily nobody was injured."

Cat turns toward Keith, "They are trying desperate measures just hoping to get lucky."

Keith grimaces as he tightens his hold on Allura, "I know…"

Allura pulls away from Keith and turns to Cat, "What do we do to stop them?"

Cat grimaces, "I need everyone out of the control room so I can contact my associate again." Lance looks ready to object but stops as Keith motions everyone out of the room. Lance's gaze meets Cat's eyes, who looks away, as Lance finally follows everyone else out of the room.

Cat sighs as she approaches the controls and punches in the buttons to contact Charlie. Charlie appears on the video monitor, "Caitlin…"

"I need to know what you found out Charlie…things are getting ugly here."

Charlie strokes his goatee, "Not as much as I like. Only that the Haissain are controlled by a man named Braburr. I haven't found out yet what planet they call home. I'm calling in more favors than I care for to find out the information you need." Charlie stiffens on the screen as the door to castle control opens and Lance reenters the room walking up to the dais, "Caitlin, you know I don't like unannounced visitors."

Lance glares at the man at the screen as Cat turns around, "I told you to stay out."

Lance turns his gaze from the man on the screen to the angry look on Cat's face, "Too bad Cat…"

Cat turns away from Lance to look at Charlie, "It's alright Charlie…he can be trusted."

A dangerous look crosses his face as Charlie watches Lance put a protective arm across the back of the command chair, "I hope so Caitlin…I would hate to have to shorten his life span when it seems he is attached to you. Give me a couple more days and I will have your information." The screen then goes black.

Cat gets up from the chair angry, "Do not ever do that again Lance. I know too many people that would kill you just because you saw their faces and they do not know you."

Lance watches her angry emerald eyes before sighing, "Sorry…I'm used to protecting a woman…"

"I don't need your bloody protection Lance, in case you haven't noticed." Cat moves away from him and starts to leave the control room. Lance quickly catches up with her and pulls her to him kissing her. Cat moves to push him away and then sighs as her arms circle around him. Lance finally breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes, "I just don't want anything more happening to you."

Cat narrows her eyes at him then shakes her head, "Allura is right, it's impossible to stay mad at you men when you cheat like this."

Lance smiles at her and leans in for another kiss. Cat pulls back not allowing it and touches his cheek, "I'm serious Lance. Next time I tell you to stay out, do it. The people in my line of business do not like unexpected visitors and Charlie is one of the most dangerous."

Lance rolls his eyes and then nods before pulling her body close to him. He nibbles on her neck then whispers in her ear, "Shall we find a private room?"

Cat sighs as her hands move into his hair, "If there are any left…" they turn and leave castle control together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Cat is in the gym working out with Lance and Allura. _I'm glad I finally have use of my arm again. A few more days and it will be back to full strength…_ as she pulls against the weight machine working the damaged arm. Lance smiles at her as she adds more weights, "Take it easy Cat, you don't want to re-injure that arm just as you are regaining its use."

Cat rolls her eyes at him as her communicator goes off. She picks it up, "Cat…"

Coran's voice fills the gym, "Caitlin there is a call for you on the video comm."

"I'll be right there Coran." as she looks over to Lance and Allura, "Lance, will you be alright covering her?"

Lance gives her a sardonic smile and salutes her as she rolls her eyes at him once more before exiting the gym.

Caitlin enters the control room and asks for the room to empty. Once everyone leaves and the door closes, Cat walks up to the control center and presses the button turning on the comm unit. "Hello Charlie."

Charlie smiles sardonically at her, "You will owe me big for this one Caitlin. I finally have your information."

Cat smiles at him, "You know I'm good for it, what have you found out?"

"The Haissain's headquarters is underground on Plant Memonie close to Planet Arus. The entrance is a cave in one of the craters found there." Charlie stops stroking his goatee, "It will be almost impossible for you to shut them down alone mon ami. My understanding is the organization is 100 members strong, which means there may be even more since that information is not always correct."

Cat's eyes narrow, "Do not try to dissuade me Charlie."

Charlie grimaces, "Why don't you wait till I come out there and we can go in together Cat. Alone you stand almost no chance. You are good Caitlin, but not that good."

Cat shakes her head, "I can't wait the week it would take you to get here. They have come too close too many times and I don't want to risk losing this client."

Charlie sighs with regret, "Very well. My understanding is if you can get to the leader of the Haissain, Braburr, and kill him you should be able to shut them down. My sources tell me the second in command does not agree with the contract on the fair Princess of Arus. You might be able to convince him to remove the contract if you kill Braburr."

Cat smiles at him, "Thanks Charlie…I do owe you for this one."

Charlie grimaces, "Just keep your ass alive so I can collect on the debt mon ami." as the screen goes black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat leaves castle control and heads for her room. She changes into her black outfit and puts on her belt loading it up with weapons. She pulls out her sword and checks the edges of it before putting it on her back as the door to her room opens. She turns in a defensive stance then relaxes when she sees Lance, "What are you doing here when you are supposed to be guarding Allura?"

Lance enters the room letting the door close behind him but doesn't speak immediately as he takes in her change of clothes. He narrows his eyes at her, "I left Allura with Keith. Going somewhere?"

Cat turns away from him adding more weapons to her belt, "Yes…after the Haissain."

Lance grabs her shoulder and pulls her toward him, "You are not going alone."

Cat pulls away from Lance, "This is not something you can help with. You are a pilot, not a ninja. They would cut you down within a matter of moments."

Lance grabs her again, "Keith and I will go with you." Cat shakes her head, "And leave Arus and Allura unguarded? I don't think so." She pulls away from Lance and begins to head for the door. Lance grabs her once more, "I won't let you go alone." as Cat whips around and pulls him in a sleeper hold. Unable to break her hold Lance groans as he loses consciousness. Cat lowers him to the ground and kisses his lips, "I can't let you risk it my love." She brushes his hair out of his face and sighs as she gets back to her feet and leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Chapter 9. A big thanks to BlueLionSTL for helping me fill in the holes in the story.

I make no claims to Voltron or any of the WEP characters or property.

* * *

Keith paces the conference room guarding Allura and wondering what is taking Lance so long. When Lance told him about the call and his wanting to confront Cat about what she found out, he had initially insisted he accompany Lance. Lance didn't want to leave Allura alone somewhere though so Keith reluctantly agreed when Lance said he would find out and come right back. Keith paces the room looking at Allura occasionally when his communicator goes off, "Kogane."

Coran's voice fills the air, "Commander, Caitlin's ship is leaving Arus airspace."

Keith swears, "Do you know where Lance is?"

There is silence on the other end before Coran responds, "No Commander, I didn't realize he was with her."

Keith turns off the comm unit and holds his hand out to Allura, "Come, we need to find Lance and I think I know where to look."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith and Allura enter Cat's room to find Lance groaning on the floor. Allura runs forward, "LANCE!" as she sits down on the floor beside him and grabs his face as he slowly opens his eyes. Lance puts a hand up to his forehead and groans as it continues to pound, "What happened?"

Keith bends over him checking out his friend, "You will have to tell us. We just came in here to find you out cold on the floor."

Lance groans as memory reasserts itself and he sits up too quickly and gets dizzy. Allura hangs onto him as he closes his eyes groaning. He re-opens his eyes and looks at Keith, "We have to go after Cat and stop her. She is going after the Haissain alone."

Keith arches a brow, "I take it when you objected she knocked you out?" He holds out a hand to Lance and helps him to his feet. Lance grimaces, "Yes…she put the sleeper hold on me, the witch."

Keith tries not to smile, "At least she didn't punch you."

Allura glares at Keith, "This isn't the time to be funny Keith. Lance is right, we have to stop her."

Keith raises his eyebrows at both of them then pulls his communicator off his belt, "Control come in."

Coran's voice fills the air, "This is control."

"Coran is that tracking device on Cat's ship working?" Both Lance and Allura look at Keith shocked as Coran answers, "Yes Commander and Sven is on the battle cruiser from Planet Pollux tracking it as well. He is ready to follow when you are."

Keith smiles at the looks on their faces as he answers, "We are on our way. Tell Sven to be ready to leave." He puts the communicator back on his belt before facing Lance and Allura, "I knew Cat would try this and was ready for it. The three of us will head on a shuttle for the cruiser and go after her. Hunk and Pidge will stay here and guard in case of attack by Lotor."

He holds his hand out to Allura, who smiles at him, as she takes it, "I should have known you would be on top of this." He kisses her hand and looks at Lance, "Ready to go?"

Lance shakes his head sardonically as he turns to the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith leads Allura and Lance to the control room of the battle cruiser as it takes off into space following the tracking beacon on Cat's ship. They walk into the room to find Sven and Romelle near the controls with Sven giving out orders. Allura runs past Keith and hugs Romelle, "I didn't realize I would get to see you!"

Romelle pulls back from the hug and smiles at her cousin, "Like I would let Sven leave me at home…"

Sven grimaces as he faces them, "No matter how dangerous I told her this could be."

Romelle arches a brow at him, "Like it is anymore dangerous for me than it is for you?"

Keith tries not to laugh as Sven glares at his wife before pulling her to him and hugging her. Sven releases Romelle and faces Keith, "She is heading toward Planet Memonie. I'm guessing the headquarters is on that planet somewhere."

Keith sighs and nods as Lance raises an eyebrow at Sven, "How did you get suckered into this quest?"

Sven glares at Lance, "I'm actually quite angry with you guys for not including me outright. Allura is my cousin now you know. But to answer your question, Keith contacted us about a week ago asking for our help in watching Arus airspace since those assassins have managed to get by your defenses." Sven turns to Keith, "Want to finish filling him in?"

Keith smiles as he turns to the irritated expression on Lance's face, "Like I said at the castle, I knew Cat would try something like this. The lions are too big and recognizable to fly into the assassins' lair unnoticed. But I still wanted serious firepower available if we needed it. So Sven is going to get us close to them and then you and I will take a shuttle down to the planet." His eyes move over to Allura who raises an eyebrow at him, "You my love will remain on this ship with Sven and stay safe."

Sven laughs at the look on Allura's face as Keith continues to try to stare her down. Keith finally moves his gaze from Allura to Sven, "Exactly what is so funny?"

Sven continues to laugh as he hooks an arm around Romelle's waist, "Once you two are married you are going to have as much fun trying to keep Allura out of trouble as I do with Romelle."

Both women turn and glare at Sven as Keith and finally Lance join in the laughter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith and Lance take off from the battle cruiser in a small fighter and move along the planet's surface following the tracking beacon until they find Cat's ship hidden in a crater beside an opening to a cave. They land beside it and Lance exits their ship and enters Cat's to find it empty. He walks back out of her ship to find Keith waiting for him, "Shit, she must have gotten in ahead of us."

Keith grimaces then leads the way into the cave to find two dead bodies. He smiles back at Lance sardonically, "Well…to find her all we need to do is follow the bodies."

Lance shakes his head at Keith and both turn and continue walking along the cave.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat continues along the cave until she comes across a door. She enters it slowly and moves along the wall watching as a door across the room opens and two more guards enter the room. They move along speaking as Cat takes her sai out of her belt and throws them at the guards. Only one manages to make a noise as the sai hit them in their heads and they fall back to the ground. Cat approaches them and removes the weapons before going through the door they had just come through.

She sighs quietly as she continues through the cave system deeper into the underground complex. She has killed around 15 guards so far and has managed not to get the alarm raised but is worried. The place is much larger than she originally thought and finding the leader without getting herself trapped was going to be extremely difficult.

Cat enters a room and glances at the multiple entrances before heading across to one of the doors. She is in the middle of the room when three of the doors open and several men coming running at her surrounding her as she hold up the sai ready. She watches as one more door opens and a tall man enters the room looking her over carefully, "We meet at last."

Cat pulls the hood off of her head and rests her green eyes on the man. He is around six feet tall and is dressed in a flashy sapphire pantsuit. His long black hair is pulled back in a pony tail and his blue eyes narrow on her as he sneers, "Welcome. Did you really think you could just waltz into my domain unnoticed?"

Cat smiles at the man she came to kill, "I take it you are Braburr."

He performs a short little bow, "And you are Caitlin Williams, the woman protecting Princess Allura of Planet Arus and have cost me several of my best men."

Cat can't help smiling some more, "You call those your best?"

Braburr narrows his eyes at her but doesn't rise to the bait as he walks around the circle of men, "What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

Cat tilts her head to the side as she smiles evilly at him, "To kill you of course."

This comment causes Braburr to stop and begin laughing, "And how do you hope to accomplish this?"

Cat draws out a sigh, "Oh I suppose by first killing the men standing between us and then killing you."

Braburr eyes the group of eight men circling her and snorts, "You are a beautiful, funny woman Caitlin Williams. I may even like you so I think I'll make you an offer. Join us or die." as his gaze hardens on her.

Cat's musical laughter fills the room, "You call that an offer?"

Braburr shakes his head, "A pity." and signals the men in the room to attack. Cat moves quickly as the men come at her. She throws one of her sai into the throat of the man to her side and does a roundhouse kick and knocks back three more before ducking the thrusts of several blades.

Braburr continues to circle the fight and watches in amazement as Cat continues to cut down his men one by one until only two were left. She throws her remaining sai at the man in front of her embedding it in his chest knocking him back on the ground as she blocks the blow by the remaining fighter and twists him into a hold and breaks his neck while facing Braburr. She steps forward and pulls her sai out of the bodies of the men she had killed and faces Braburr.

Braburr claps his hands applauding her, "Very good Caitlin, you are even better than I heard you are."

Cat narrows her eyes, "Exactly who have you heard from?"

Braburr smiles at her, "While your friend Charlie has been making inquiries into Haissain, I have been making inquiries into your background. I think I will have to take care of your friend Charlie once you are dead…" as he pulls out his own sai.

Cat rushes him and attacks, as their sai clash the ring of the metal can be heard in the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith and Lance look up as they hear the sounds of fighting coming in front of them. Lance tries to rush forward only to have Keith grab him, "Do not go rushing in there and get yourself killed Lance. Stay behind me." Keith shoves Lance behind him and walks across the room as a door opens and two men come rushing at them.

Lance pulls out his gun and fires on one of the men taking him down as Keith fights with the other finally kicking him in the throat and killing him. Keith looks around and signals Lance to follow him as he walks across the room to the open door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat flips back away from Braburr as her sai hit the ground. Braburr had managed to disarm her and she circles him as she pulls out three shuriken and throws them at him. Braburr uses his sai to deflect them and laughs at her, "Do you think I became the leader of the Haissain by my wits alone? Only the best of the best can become the leader." He rushes her and swings a sai at her as Cat bends back ducking it and bringing up her palm hitting him in the face.

He chuckles at her then attacks again as Caitlin pulls a knife off her belt and stops one of his sai but gasps as his other sai enters her chest. Cat punches him in the face before falling backward on the ground the sai still within her. Braburr stands over her watching as blood starts to trickle out of her mouth, "A pity you decided to fight us instead of join us…enjoy your death."

He smiles evilly into her face once more before turning around and starting to walk away. Cat reaches up and pulls the sai out of her body as Keith and Lance enter the room and watch horrified as Cat sits up and throws the sai at Braburr's back. He screams out in pain and rage when the sai becomes imbedded in his back and Cat falls back to the ground. Lance screams out, "CAT!" and runs to her side as Keith watches the man stumble out of the room before joining Lance.

Lance pulls her up into his arms, "Cat…hold on dammit. Don't you leave me."

Keith watches as Cat looks at Lance then turns to him, "Keith…finish…it." She tries to draw in breath, "Kill Braburr…end it." Keith nods at her then looks at Lance, "Get her back to her ship and to the battle cruiser."

Lance gathers Cat up in his arms and runs out of the room as Keith walks to the door the injured man had walked through. He follows the blood trail into a great room with many doors to find the man on the floor trying to draw in air.

Keith pulls the sai out of his back and then turns him over. He watches as blood runs out of the man's mouth as his blue eyes find Keith's before glazing over as death takes him. Keith looks up as he hears a yell and throws the sai at the man running at him. It hits him in the chest as he falls back to the ground. Keith stands as he notices men standing in each door frame pulling out weapons. Keith takes the sword off his back and stands ready as suddenly a voice rings out, "Stand down! It's over."

A tall man with classical features and short brown hair enters the room and stares down on the dead body of Braburr before looking at Keith, "I said it is over Commander Keith."

Keith keeps the sword up as his eyes narrow, "Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?"

The man smiles at him, "I am Saheed. I was second in command here. With Braburr's death I become leader of the Haissain." He takes a step closer, "Of course with the contract on Princess Allura's life I naturally know of the Commander of the Voltron force."

Keith doesn't let up his stance, "What of the contract? Who paid for it?"

Saheed grimaces, "I told Braburr not to take that contract but he had become foolish and greedy. Queen Merla is the one who paid for it. It seems she was tired of Prince Lotor pining over the princess when they could rule the universe together. She thought if the princess were dead Lotor would turn to her."

Keith looks at him incredulously, "Merla… What of the contract now?"

Saheed glares at him, "I have already said it is over. The money will be returned to Queen Merla. Enough of our resources have already been wasted on this foolish quest. Return to your ship now and leave Commander."

Keith nods, returns the sword to his back as he turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith docks the small fighter and enters the launch bay to find Sven waiting for him, "Is it finished?"

Keith nods, "How's Cat?"

Sven grimaces, "In surgery…Lance is a complete wreck waiting. Allura and Romelle are waiting with him. When did he fall in love with her?"

Keith sighs as he starts walking toward the medical unit, Sven following, "I'm not sure…. I don't know if Lance even knows he is in love with her."

Sven gives a small smile, "Like you and I, he will fight admitting it until it is almost too late…"

Keith can't help smiling, "Yes…but he is the most stubborn of the three of us."

Sven finally starts laughing then stops almost as soon as he starts, "Let's hope he has enough time with her to figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to Chapter 10. Enjoy.

I make no claims to Voltron, it's characters or any other pieces of WEP property.

* * *

Lance sits beside Cat's bed in MedTech back on Arus. She has had machines keeping her body running for the last week. Lance wipes the tears away from his eyes as he remembers the doctor telling him that with the extent of her injuries she was lucky not to have died immediately, as it was she had flatlined twice while on the operating table.

Lance shudders at the memories and reaches out and takes her hand in his again. _How did one woman become so important to me in such a short time? _Lance sighs as he begins talking to Cat. He tells her about his day, things going on around the castle and the wedding plans for Keith and Allura. "Come on sweetheart and wake up. You are supposed to be my date for the wedding." He leans forward and kisses her hand then sits back flabbergasted as he hears Cat's groan.

He stands up and leans over the bed, "Caitlin?"

Cat groans quietly again as she slowly opens her eyes and then closes them again. Lance grips her hand as he reaches over and presses the button for the doctor. Dr. Gorma enters the room within moments and walks up to the bed looking at Lance. Lance moves his gaze from Cat's face to Dr. Gorma, "She is waking up. She opened her eyes once so far."

Both men look down as Cat groans again and finally opens her eyes. Her gaze moves from Dr. Gorma to Lance's face as she blinks trying to focus. She finally manages to whisper, "Lance…" Lance smiles down at her as Dr. Gorma begins checking the machines. He finally looks at Lance, "Out Lieutenant…I need to run tests."

Lance grimaces before turning back to Cat, "I'll be back…" he leans down and kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance steps out into the waiting room to find Keith waiting for him, "How's Cat?"

Lance smiles a bit, "Waking up finally. Dr. Gorma threw me out so he could run some tests."

Keith sighs in relief as he sits down in one of the chairs, "Well that's good news at least. Allura will be relieved to hear Cat will be alright."

Lance grimaces, "She isn't out of the woods just yet." He looks back at Keith, "So what are you doing down here?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, "Looking for you of course."

Lance sits down in a chair across from him, "Well you found me so what's up?"

Keith sits forward in his chair, "I just got off a video call with Lotor."

Lance's eyes grow wide as his jaw drops, "You phoned Lotor?"

Keith smiles evilly, "The man has his purposes… When I informed him of Queen Merla being behind the contract on Allura's life…well let's just say he didn't take it too well. Before threatening to kill me before the wedding he promised there would be no more such contracts."

Lance laughs low in his throat, "Figures he would get a threat in there."

Keith smiles at Lance, "Yeah…Since Allura talked Coran into moving up the wedding date, I'm not overly worried about it, with the wedding less than a week away. He doesn't have time to hire an assassin."

Lance glares at Keith, "That isn't even remotely funny."

Keith rolls his eyes, "Yeah I know." His gaze rests back on Lance, "So what are you going to do about Cat?"

Lance raises an eyebrow, "What about Cat?"

Keith gives Lance a dirty look, "Her job is over with here Lance. Once she is well she can either stay or leave. Are you going to ask her to stay?"

Lance sits back in his chair and tries for a relaxed look, "It's her decision to go or stay… Why would I have anything to do with it?"

Keith shakes his head and then stands up, "Don't be so stubborn Lance that you lose your chance at happiness." He eyes his best friend for a moment then turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Lance enters Cat's room in MedTech to find her sitting upright in the bed. He stops close to the bed and raises an eyebrow at her, "Did Dr. Gorma give the ok for you to be sitting upright?"

Cat smiles at him, "I feel fine Lance."

Lance continues to stare at her then reaches forward and caresses her cheek before moving his hand down and touching her side. Cat hisses in pain, "You bastard."

Lance arches a brow as he steps out of her reach and crosses his arms, "That I may be, but until you are well I would appreciate it if you would follow the doctor's damned orders."

Cat continues to glare as the door opens and Dr. Gorma enters stopping and looking a bit surprised at Cat, "I didn't give permission for you to sit upright Ms. Williams." He walks toward the bed and takes the controls from her lowering it again before staring into her furious emerald eyes, "You can glare at me all you like but until you are well you will do as I say."

Those emerald eyes move from the doctor to Lance as he chuckles when the door opens and Allura steps through it. She smiles at Cat as she approaches the bed, "Cat, how are you feeling?"

Cat shifts her gaze from Lance to Allura and smiles, "I'll be fine Allura. How are your nerves? The wedding is what? Four days away?"

Allura's smile wavers a bit and Cat laughs then quickly stops grabbing at her side. Allura rushes forward, "Caitlin, are you alright?"

Cat manages a painful smile, "Yes…just remind me not to try to laugh for a few more days."

Allura smiles at her again and then shifts her gaze briefly to Lance before facing Cat again, "I hope you will be able to make the wedding."

Cat raises her eyebrows, "I don't know Allura, depends on if the wanker here will let me sit upright by then…" Lance breaks out laughing as Allura's confused gaze shifts from Cat to Lance, "Wanker?"

Lance stifles his laugh as Cat glares at him once more. He coughs and gestures to Dr. Gorma who is finishing checking the machines before leaving the room. Allura looks from the doctor to Cat and smiles, "Ahh…I see. I think."

As Dr. Gorma exits the room Keith smiles at him as he enters, then smiles at Cat, "How are you feeling?"

Cat rolls her eyes as Allura laughs, "Don't go there Keith…"

Keith briefly looks confused then shakes his head, brushing it aside, "I actually came in here after Lance." He looks over at him, "I need a favor."

Lance raises an eyebrow at him, "What's up?"

Keith grasps Allura's hand before looking at Lance, "I need you to run into the village and pick up the rings for the ceremony. I'm going to have Nanny running in here any moment trying to drag me back to my coronation lessons…" grimacing as Allura starts laughing. He gives Allura a dirty look then looks back at Lance, "I'm not going to have the time to go get them at the rate things are going."

Lance smiles and then nods at him, "Sure Keith…anything to help out the groom to be."

Keith smiles his thanks then pulls Allura with him out of the room as Allura waves at Cat. Lance wanders closer to the bed, "Well, I guess I had better run then."

Cat just stares at him, still irritated, and he sighs. Lance bends down and kisses her forehead, "Rest. I'll see you later." then turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day of the wedding Lances enters Cat's bedroom to find her sitting up in the bed, "Why are you here and not in MedTech?"

Cat rises from the bed a little gingerly, "I am fine Lance. I don't need to be in that bloody hospital."

Lance puts his hands on his hips glaring at her, "So why were Dr. Gorma and the nurses frantic that you were no longer in your room? You could have at least let them know you were leaving."

Cat sighs as she sits back down, "Because that wanker wouldn't have let me leave if he had known."

Lance rolls his eyes, "I swear you are a worse patient than Keith and that is saying something."

Cat smiles up at him and then pats the bed next to her. Lance raises an eyebrow at her then saunters forward and sits down. Cat lays her head on his shoulder as Lance wraps an arm around her. She sighs, "I'm fine Lance, just tender in some places yet. I couldn't stand being in there anymore."

Lance kisses the side of her head, "Fine. I won't make you go back." He rubs her back, "Think you can make it sitting through a wedding?"

Cat sighs, "As much as Allura wants me there I don't think so. I do better yet on my back."

Lance chuckles suggestively, "I could help you out with that…"

Cat chuckles as well, then runs her hand along his thigh, moving from his knee toward his groin, "Is that an offer?"

Lance grimaces and then grabs her hand stopping it, "I don't think I dare…Keith is a nervous wreck and Sven is trying to calm him down on his own. It isn't going well."

Cat laughs before inquiring, "How is Allura doing?"

Lance smiles, "Actually she is calmer than Keith is for once." Lance sighs as he rises, "I had better get going. Will you be alright?"

Cat smiles at him, "I told you I am fine. Just keep the doctor the hell away from me."

Lance shakes his head and smiles at her before exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat exits her room and walks down to Allura's new bedchambers knocking on the door. The door opens and Romelle smiles at her before motioning her to enter, "I thought it was one of the boys again for a moment. Nanny threatened them if they bothered us again."

Cat laughs as she walks into the room and spots Allura sitting at her dressing table. She turns around and smiles at her, "Cat…I didn't know you were released from MedTech." as she stands, walks to Cat and hugs her.

Cat smiles impishly at her, "I wasn't…I left."

Allura's eyes dance with laughter as she sighs, "Coming to my wedding then?"

Cat shakes her head, "As much as I would love to, I don't think I could handle sitting in those pews that long."

A look of disappointment crosses her face, "That's too bad; I would love to have you there."

Cat pats her arm as Allura brightens, "You could still come to the reception for a while."

Cat shakes her head, "Sorry dear, I have absolutely nothing appropriate to wear. I didn't pack any gowns when I left."

Allura smiles impishly at her, "I've got you covered. I thought that might be the case, so I had one of the castle maids make you a dress." She moves over to her closet and pulls out a gown holding it out to her, "Will this do?"

Cat takes the gown from her, amazement on her face. She looks away from the dress, smiles at Allura and then walks over to a full length mirror holding it up in front of her. Both Allura and Romelle step in behind her and smile at her. Romelle sighs, "You would look beautiful in that."

Caitlin smiles, "Maybe Cinderella will go to the ball after all."

Both Allura and Romelle look at her confused as Allura asks, "Who is Cinderella? I don't recall inviting her."


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to the final chapter of Assassins. I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for all the great reviews, let me tell you, the encouragement helped a lot!

Special thanks again to BlueLionSTL for telling me where I had holes in the story so I could fill them before posting to the site.

Once again I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP property, my only claim is to the character of Caitlin Williams.

Till next time.

Mertz

* * *

In front of the church Keith sighs nervously as Sven smiles at him while they wait for the wedding march to begin. Finally the music starts and Keith turns and watches as Romelle walks down the aisle first beautiful in a light blue satin gown. He glances at Sven whose eyes have fastened on his wife, a look of wonder in his eyes. Keith smiles as his eyes return to the front of the church as Allura begins her walk to him.

Keith's breath catches in his throat at the vision walking toward him. Allura is beautiful in a full princess wedding gown, her hair piled atop her head with soft curls alongside her neck. She smiles at him as she approaches him and he holds his hand out to her which she takes as she finally stops in front of him. Keith bows over her hand kissing it before standing upright and smiling back at her then leading her to the front, stopping before the bishop who is to perform the ceremonies.

Lance sits next to Hunk at the edge of the pew watching the look on his best friend's face as Keith faces his bride. Lance smiles to himself happy for him before his thoughts drift to Cat. As the ceremony continues Lance sits in deep thought not really paying attention. He sighs, _Caitlin…_ He looks up briefly as Hunk elbows him and smiles pointing to the front of the church as Keith and Allura exchange their vows and wedding rings. Like everyone else Lance stands and applauds as the bishop announces them husband and wife then returns to his seat and his thoughts of Cat as the coronation ceremony begins.

Lance grimaces wondering what her expectations are and if he could possibly fulfill them. He lets his eyes rest on the front of the church once more as the crowns are placed on Keith and Allura's heads and then once again stands applauding as the bishop declares them King and Queen of Arus. He remains on his feet as they walk down the aisle, Allura catching his eye and smiling brilliantly at him as they pass by him. Lance returns the smile and then looks back down to the floor waiting for the ushers to allow them to exit.

xxxxxxxxxx

During the reception Lance is standing close to the entrance of the ballroom watching as the newlyweds wave to the crowd. Applause and cheers fill the air as Lance watches Keith take Allura's hand and raise it up to his lips. They walk down to the dance floor and begin a waltz.

The music ripples through the air filling Lance's head as he continues to contemplate his own future. Suddenly arms wrap around his waist from behind as Cat rests her chin on his shoulder, molding her body to his and forces his body to move along with hers to the music. Lance sighs out Cat's name and takes her hand in his turning around to face her and pulling her into his arms before he waltzes her out onto the dance floor.

Lance glances down at Cat's evening gown, beautiful emerald satin, sleeveless, it's slightly cut low in the front and forms to her body perfectly, the skirt flowing to the floor. Her red hair is up in a French twist, soft tendrils along her neck. He looks back up into her eyes and loses himself in her emerald gaze, "You look beautiful."

Cat smiles at him, "You can thank Allura for the dress and Nanny for the hairstyle. But I'll accept the compliment."

Lance laughs at her, "I'm glad you were feeling well enough to come."

Cat leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips, "How long do we have to stay?"

Lance's eyes fill with desire as he tightens his hold on Cat's waist. He swings her around and dips her back before pulling her close to him again so he can kiss her on the neck making her shiver. She sighs as he finally looks back into her eyes, "We should congratulate the bride and groom first… Maybe have a little dinner to conserve our strength for more worthwhile activities."

The waltz ends and Cat moves closer to Lance as they stop dancing. She runs her hand along his chest and kisses his neck causing Lance to stop breathing for a moment before he sighs out, "Ok…skip dinner."

Cat laughs in his ear and steps away from him. Lance guides her across the ballroom to where Keith and Allura are accepting congratulations and manages to work their way to the front of the line. Cat hugs Allura as Lance shakes hands and then hugs Keith, "About time buddy."

Keith looks at Cat as she and Allura talk before returning his gaze to Lance, "Considering joining the club?"

Lance smiles cagily at Keith, "Bad boys don't join that club Keith."

Keith shakes his head as Cat faces Lance, "What's this about a club?"

Lance smiles at her and doesn't answer as he steps to Allura and gives her a hug, "Good luck being married to the boss…"

Allura smiles at him as she pulls away, "I think I can handle him…"

Keith gives her devilish look and pulls her toward him, "Think you can handle me huh?"

Allura smiles up into his eyes and then leans forward and kisses him. Cat starts laughing as Keith loses himself in the kiss, "Yes Keith, I think she can…"

Keith breaks the kiss a bit red faced and turns back to Cat and Lance, "Enjoy the ball you two…"

Lance elbows Keith as they depart, "Don't look for us." and laughs at the look on Keith's face as they walk away.

Lance guides Cat out of the ballroom and down the hall to his room, locking the door once they enter. He pulls Caitlin to him and kisses her thoroughly as his hands find the zipper on the back of her dress and opens it. Lance releases her lips then kisses his away along her jaw and then the area below her ear making her shiver as he pushes the dress down her arms and lets it pool on the floor.

He steps back and reaches up into her hair and pulls out the pins securing it, letting it fall lightly before he steps forward and kisses her again. Cat reaches between them and undoes the buttons to his jacket and pushes it off of him then starting to work on his shirt before breaking the kiss and groaning, "You are wearing too many bloody clothes…"

Lance laughs at her and steps back, quickly pulling off his boots and then removing the rest of his clothes as Cat removes her underwear and kicks off her heels. She jumps at him wrapping her legs around his waist as he catches her; kissing her way along his neck as he moans.

Lance walks to the bed and drops on it landing on top of Cat who lets out a small sound of pain. Lance pulls up, "Shit…where did I hurt you?"

Cat grimaces, "I'm fine…you just managed to land on a bad spot is all." She pulls his face back to her, "Don't stop now handsome or I'll be in even worse pain…"

Lance laughs at her and kisses his way down her neck and to her chest. He licks and sucks on each breast in turn as his hand slides along her belly and into the curls between her legs causing Cat to start bucking her hips at him.

Lance rises back up and kisses her lightly, "Impatient are we?" as he slides a finger into her and Cat arches her body against him causing him to moan at the contact. Lance removes his hand and positions himself before pushing into her.

Lance begins moving slowly within her as Cat leans forward and begins sucking on his neck while pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. They move in time together, as Lance increases the pace the rhythm becoming less in sync and when they arrive at completion Cat screams Lance's name while Lance throws back his head and groans as he comes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the ball Keith dances Allura around the room once more enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. _I can't believe she is finally mine…_ He leans forward and kisses her lightly, "How long do we have to stay?"

Allura sighs as she looks around the crowded ballroom, "At least another hour. Too bad they would notice us missing…"

Keith groans then looks around spotting Coran. He catches Coran's eye and then gestures to the exit of the ballroom. Coran's eyebrows go up in amusement then he nods, "Not anymore…"

Allura looks up at him confused as Keith dances them toward the exit and then quickly guides Allura through it. He smiles at her, "Quick, before anyone notices we've left…" and pulls her along the hallway. She almost stumbles because of her long dress causing Keith to swear as he stops and swings her up into his arms before moving quickly again.

Allura laughs then pulls herself into his neck and lightly kisses him there as Keith finally reaches their new bedroom and punches in the code for the door and quickly walks through it. He hits the locks then walks across the room toward the bed finally lowering Allura to the floor as he finds her lips.

Keith deepens the kiss as Allura clings to him, her hands wrapped around his neck. Keith releases her lips and moves to her neck kissing the sensitive spot below her ear, causing her to shiver, as his hands try to find the zipper on the back of her dress only to find a row of buttons. He groans as he pulls up, "Buttons…what did I do to piss Nanny off?"

Allura starts laughing, "You married me… She didn't want to make it too easy for you to undress me tonight."

Keith shakes his head as he walks behind her, "As much as I want to kiss you senseless while undressing you, I think it will be easier if I just concentrate on your dress."

He looks at the small pearl buttons on the dress cursing silently as he begins to fumble with them in his haste. He finally gets them undone and pushes the gown off of Allura's shoulders only to find the shift underneath with more buttons. "Shit…she must have really been mad… How hard did she work to find the smallest buttons possible?"

Allura is laughing as Keith works on the second set of buttons finally getting them undone and pushes the shift off of Allura leaving her in her underwear. Keith moves his hands into her hair taking out pins and letting it drop to her waist before he turns her around and begins kissing her again. Allura sighs and her hands find the buttons on his coat and begins undoing them. She finishes unbuttoning his coat and pushes the sleeves off his shoulders letting the jacket join her dress on the floor as she begins working on the buttons on his shirt.

She manages to unbutton the shirt and Keith steps back to take it off then bends down picking up Allura again and taking her to the bed. He lays her down on it, and then sits on the bed to remove his boots and socks. He turns back to Allura and pulls her underwear off caressing her legs as he does so before lying beside her. He gazes into her sapphire eyes as his hand caresses her cheek and then her lips before he watches his hand move down her chest and cups her breast.

Allura sighs his name as his fingers tease her nipple while Allura's hand slides along his chest, then up behind his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss. Keith deepens the kiss, their tongues caressing each other as Keith shifts more of his weight on top of Allura. Allura's fingers move into his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it, as Keith breaks the kiss and lowers himself to her breasts kissing and fondling them as Allura whimpers and spreads her legs so Keith may rest between them.

After worshipping her breasts Keith kisses his way down her stomach then kisses inner thigh before moving his attention between her legs. Allura jerks as she feels his lips and Keith reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek reassuringly as he continues to love her.

As the pressure builds within her, Allura releases her hold on Keith's hair and twists her fists into the sheets beside her, then pushing her hips up toward Keith as she finally cries out her release. Keith slides back up Allura's body kissing her stomach along the way before finding her lips. Allura moans out his name against his mouth as she reaches between them and unbuttons his pants, then reaches inside of them.

Keith jerks as her small fingers wrap around him and begins caressing him. He finally reaches between them and pulls her hand away before breaking the kiss and smiling into the confused look on Allura's face, "If you keep that up I won't last very long…" He moves away from her long enough to remove his dress pants and underwear before laying back on top of Allura rubbing his body along hers causing both of them to shiver.

Allura wraps her legs around Keith's then pushes herself up and flicks her tongue against his lips before he pulls her tongue into his mouth sucking on it as he positions himself between her legs and pushes into her. Allura stiffens as Keith breaks through her virginity and breaks the kiss whimpering.

Keith sighs as he feels her warmth surround him, "Easy Allura…the pain will fade in a moment."

Allura pushes her face into his neck as he slowly pulls out of her and then pushes back in. Keith continues the slow thrusts and the pain soon fades as Allura digs her fingernails into his back as her pleasure rises moaning out his name. Keith increases his pace, thrusting faster and faster as Allura begins pushing her hips up to meet his. Allura moves a hand from his back down to his buttocks scoring them with her fingernails. Keith groans then lightly nips her neck as Allura finally climaxes, her vaginal muscles clenching his shaft, causing Keith to come as he moans out her name, his face resting beside her neck.

Keith tries to calm his breathing then lifts his head and kisses her softly. He stares into her sapphire eyes, "I love you…"

Allura sighs and runs her hands back into his hair playing with it before moving her fingers along his cheek and then finally to his lips. Keith kisses her fingers then pulls out of her before allowing the weight of his body to fall on her again.

Keith kisses her, his tongue coaxing hers to play as her foot moves along the back of his leg teasing the hairs. Allura moves her hand along his back feeling the muscles move before she reaches down again and caresses his firm butt.

Keith groans deep in his throat before breaking the kiss to gaze into her eyes again. He leans back down and kisses her forehead, then her nose, before returning to her lips briefly. He slowly kisses his way along her jaw then teases her neck as she sighs into his ear, "Make love to me my King…"

Keith gazes into her eyes as he smiles, "Your wish is my command…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance sighs as Cat kisses his neck. They are lying completely intertwined, Cat's thigh between his, her other leg curled around his hip and their arms wrapped around each other as his hands move along the smooth skin of her back. He groans as her caressing hands move from his back down to his buttocks as she nips his neck.

Cat pushes on his shoulders to get him to lie on his back and then straddles his hips and bends over him, letting her nipples tease his chest as she kisses him. She releases his lips as she sits upright and Lance groans out, "Tease…" and Cat's musical laughter fills the air while she rocks her lower body against him then bending down to suckle the nipples on his chest.

His hands move into her hair and he pushes his groin up against her, his shaft pushing against her folds. Cat's breath catches in her throat as she sits upright and Lance pushes into her with a groan. Cat bends back, grasping his knees, as Lance marvels at how deep he can penetrate her before she leans forward again finding his lips as she slowly moves against him.

Soon her movements aren't enough to satisfy Lance and he grasps her hips forcing her to move faster. Cat grips his shoulders as she rides him to a finish throwing her head back as she reaches orgasm while Lance digs his fingers into her hips and groans.

Cat lifts herself off of him and lies by his side, her head on his chest, as his arm wraps around her waist. She sighs as his lips drift across her forehead, "What now?"

Lance runs his hand down her back and laughs, "I need to recover sweetheart…"

Cat raises her head and gazes into his eyes, "That isn't what I meant…"

Lance fights sleep as he touches her cheek, "What do you mean?"

Cat puts her head back down on his chest, "The job is over…Allura is safe. So what do we do now?"

Lance sighs as his eyes start to drift shut, "We will figure it out Cat…" and then falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance wakes up moving his hand along the bed searching for Cat. He finally opens his eyes fully and looks around the room, "Cat?" He pushes back the blankets and rises looking in the bathroom for her, "Where the hell is she?" before spotting the note on his desk.

He picks up the paper and reads, "Thanks for the fun handsome…see you around the universe." and starts swearing. He looks at the clock and then quickly throws on some clothes before running out of the room.

Cat stands on the tarmac, ready to board her ship to leave, having finished saying goodbye to Allura and Keith as Lance comes running out of the castle. He runs up to her mad as hell, "You're leaving?"

Cat smiles up into his dark eyes, "Give me a reason to stay handsome."

Lance glares at her, then bends down, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the castle while she hits his back and yells at him, "You bloody ass, this wasn't what I meant."

Keith and Allura watch them go by in amazement and then look at each other and burst out laughing as Allura looks deeply into Keith's eyes, "I take it he loves her?"

Keith smiles, "I would guess so since he did the caveman bit to drag her back into the castle…" then pulls Allura to him kissing her.

Lance continues walking ignoring Cat's screams as well as the looks on Pidge and Hunk's faces when he passes them in the hallway. He enters his room and throws her on his bed landing on top of her finally silencing her with a kiss.

Lance pulls up nibbling on her bottom lip before releasing her mouth, "Stay…"

Cat looks up into his face studying his eyes, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "Why?"

Lance loses himself in her emerald gaze before lowering his mouth toward her again, stopping just above her lips whispering against them, "Because I love you and don't want you to go…" then kissing her again.

Caitlin holds him tight to her and closes her eyes while she kisses him as tears escape, sliding down into her hair. Lance pulls back up and looks back at her then uses his hand to wipe the tears away waiting for her to reopen her eyes.

She finally looks back up at him and smiles tentatively at him as he caresses her cheek. She finally moves her hand and covers his hand with hers, "I thought bad boys didn't fall in love…"

He smiles down into her face, "Guess I'm not much of a bad boy…stay with me." She arches a brow at him, "What kind of proposition is that?"

He chuckles at her, "You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

She shakes her head at him, "No…but I want to know I'm not wasting my time."

He rolls his eyes at her then gets off of her. Cat sits up on the bed watching him as he walks across the room, taking something out of his desk drawer and hiding it in behind his back as he walks back to her. He kneels down in front of her and takes her hand and stares into her eyes, "Caitlin Williams, will you please be my wife?" then takes the ring box out from behind his back flicking it open showing her the diamond ring he had purchased for her.

Tears once again fill her eyes as she takes the box from his hand, studying the ring, before she looks back into his face, nods and then leans forward to kiss him. Lance pulls back from her and arches his brow at her, teasing her, "What kind of acceptance is that?"

She slaps his chest as he smiles at her, taking the box back from her, and taking the ring out to put it on her finger, then raises the hand to his lips kissing it. She smiles at him, "I love you handsome…"

He smiles at her and pushes her back down on the bed, "Now that is the kind of answer I was looking for…" then kisses her, losing himself in her emerald gaze.


End file.
